Zootopia: The Black Light
by FredCat
Summary: The mystery had raising, the dark past exposed, and the conflict blanketed the board. What caused Judy's father to behaving strangely? What brought up the death of Nick's father? And what made Dawn to acting villainously? There are many change of points within this story... Rate M because of Lemon in one chapter.
1. Prologue: Fallen of the Wild

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters that debuted here belong to Zootopia

* * *

 **Arthur Note**

Had a decision to make this chapter a redux one, like I did with **"SpecieSwitch"** Chapter J1 but this one has more than just stretching the plot - it added in more paragraph and more details comparing to the original version. The reason why I did that was because I have find a good place to add them in - it was all thanks to Chapter 12 for its debut.

* * *

~The Evening of an Unknown Day~

Somewhere unknown, the red fox in his worn uniform blinked as he watched his rabbit partner looking at the space of the forest to their left. The rabbit turned to him suddenly then her mouth opened and closed, talking with no sound. The fox nodded in understanding then they shared a simple kiss. He turned to their right and deported the scene with his rabbit partner looking at him.

~The Night of the same Unknown Day~

The cop fox put his hunting skill to use as he traveled through the alley, searching for the specific scent. He frowned as the scent became cold to him - it meant the culprit he was looking for had vanished. He moved to next alley, poking the opening to make a whiff of scent on the road. It was still cold and empty to him, so he pulled back into the alley. Though he knew the city like back of his paw, it was still difficult for him to track down a single mammalian, out of all he knew. He turned to the path in the alley as the screen became dark, displaying a white quote:

Credited to:

Zootopia and all of its developers

[For its production]

~The Afternoon of next Unknown Day~

The cop fox craned his head out from the alley to whiff for the scent, this time, he pinned it immediately. He blinked more as he glanced around on the road, seeing that it was completely empty. The red fox dashed out of the alley, running across the road. However, the scent stopped halfway across the further side of the road, forcing him to put his nose onto the concrete. His pointy ears flipped then he flung his head up at the loud engine noise to his right. He witnessed the stolen elephant-sized cop cruiser roaring at him, much closer than he realized. The cop fox grunted as he jumped into the air, attempting to dodging the monstrous vehicle. He had to brace for the impact since that vehicle was wide to fit in several large mammalians. The stolen vehicle was moving at high speed, which was used to easily ram the escaping vehicle. The fox's right thigh met the front part of the hood, shattering his femur upon contact. His body cartwheeled upward in the air from the force of the impact. Once he came down from the air, the momentum of his body cartwheeling slowed then he crashed his back onto the shoulder of the road. His consciousness slipped from his grip immediately. The water flung from the grass upon his impact, creating the quote as following:

Credited to:

FullMetal Alchemist

[For several scenes]

The droplets fell back onto the grass. For a few minutes of fast forward the collar of the fox's uniform twisted in the gentle breeze. The time frame returned to normal as soon as the grey rabbit's muzzle poked from the top side of screen, as if to check on the unconscious fox. The white muzzle disappeared then the elephant trunk appeared to scoop the cop fox's head from the ground with one of the elephant's arms under his back. The camera followed his head as he was lifting from the ground. Now his body rested in the elephant's forearm, carrying for a few seconds. During that time, he swayed and rocked lightly. The brightness dimmed as the red fox entered the jeep and was put onto the seat cushion with his head on the elder vixen's lap. At that point, the camera started to circle his head slowly, clockwise, as the vixen's paws allowed his head on her lap. While slowly circling the head, the camera entered a quick march, watching the vixen's arms blurring over the cop fox's muzzle with one of them repeatedly leaving and reentering the screen, either to put her paw on her muzzle or to reach for the window. The last part of attempt had no auspiciousness due to her species size in the large mammalian's jeep. Beside that, the vixen's main action was to keep the red fox as comfortable as possible. The quick march rehashed two hours of driving into five minutes of time. During that sequence, the black quote appeared:

Credited to:

Nature and Science

[For all of the animals and savage logic]

The quote faded into nothing. The vixen's paws left the fox's head and the elephant reached for him. He was picked up and put back on the same forearm again. This time, he spent less time resting on that forearm, as he was put on the tiger-sized gurney upon exiting the jeep. While he laid on the gurney, the camera resumed circling his head slowly, clockwise. As the light intensity changed, his body shook and vibrated while the gurney carried him through the unknown hall. The cop rabbit appeared next to the fox's chest, attempting to wake him by talking to him. That attempt failed, the rabbit huffed then dropped onto his chest with her eyes shut. After that, while the camera circled under the fox's muzzle, the cop tigress, who was on left side of the fox's head, took a quickly glance at the zonked fox. Once the tigress's eyes locked on him, he opened his green eyes making the tigress jump away from the gurney in surprise while releasing a soft meow. The screen was suddenly blacked out. The white quote displayed in the dark:

Credited to:

You

[For reading this story]

The signature title; 'Zootopia', appeared in the dark with its debut colors. Then the title turned purple as it shrank and moved upward slightly. The oval-shaped light appeared horizontally below the shrinking title, showing a stone-shaped word; 'Black', along with tiny white word 'The' above 'Black', and its shadow stretched in front of the mystery word having display as following; 'Light'. In this way, the story title read as:

 **"Zootopia: The Black Light"**


	2. Chapter 1: Once Friend, Always Memory

**Chapter 1 Review:**

 _Guest:_ Nope, if I had done that, it would be before the midnight between April 1 and 2. I posted this story in the morning of April 2. Nice try. :-)

 _Supposed Reincarnate:_ Indeed, but I like to make this story uniquely compared to the rest of my uploading Zootopia stories.

* * *

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* * *

~First Monday morning~

The new cadet, a black-wooled lamb, straightened her shiny golden badge as she piloted her way to Precinct One with her white-wooled brother and her best friend. They arrived there early so Zootopia's first bunny cop would be able to give the sheep siblings a tour through the building without getting in trouble with their new boss. The cubby cheetah reminded the rabbit that it was about the time for roll call. She escorted them to the bullpen, which was surprisingly filled with big prey and predator, included their first fox cop who sat on the big seat. The seat was big enough that two small-sized mammals could occupy it at a time. The bunny sat with the fox while the sheep siblings went to an empty seat and sat there. Their chief, who was a cape buffalo dressed in blue cop uniform with navy pants, entered the bullpen and groaned as he heard the loud cheers from his squad before he reached the podium.

He shouted loudly, "Alright, alright! ENOUGH! What is this? A birthday party like those in 'One Hundred Kisses', 'Zootopia: Partners in Crime', and 'Can A Fox Love a Bunny?' stories? We don't need to party like this, so get your priorities straight!"

The black sheep shifted her attention to her best friend who sat on the table by her right, as the latter pulled her cPhone to check out the FurFiction site. The rabbit's gaze was amusing to her as the new cadet watched her face bewildered at each name that the water buffalo called out.

"Sure, we will get our priorities straight if you put the fourth wall back in place. We can't afford to reveal the secret ending of this story to the readers as of now, ya'know?" the red fox threw out his remark as he rested his back on the chair with a smug smirk and calm expression.

"SHUT IT, WILDE!" the chief shouted louder than he ever yelled in the past after he heard the snickers from the force. He added, "Keep that up and you get parking duty for a MONTH!"

The black lamb jumped at the last word. She blinked at her chief's burst. She heard the bunny's palm slapping on her forehead in response to the situation. That made her chortle. Once the atmosphere settled, the chief declared that they had a pair of new recruits, but he added that he didn't care about that. He handed out cases to each veteran and paired some of them into teams.

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, patrol duty. Be sure to leave your kisses and hugs at home," he said as he handed the invisible case file to them. He turned to the black sheep, "Officer Woola… Parking Duty."

"I dare to ask…" the female sheep inquired, "Which one are you referring to. Me or my brother?"

"Oh, Officer S. Woola, take a Parking Duty," her chief realized and corrected himself before he dismissed the room.

"Um, sir…" Officer Hopps reminded the chief, "Could you please explain Officer S. Woola the reason why she has to take Parking Duty?"

"Hm," the cape buffalo considered as the veteran cops left, included Officer S. Woola's brother, before he responded, "Alright, Hopps. You're also dismissed."

The chief made his way back to where the black sheep was and stood by the table before he started to explaining, "Officer S. Woola, please hear me out only once. Parking Duty is to help you to get familiar with the layout of the city as well as to write at least a hundred tickets before lunchtime. It is also treated as punishment depending on behavior and attention to duty. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the black-wooled lamb confirmed as she saluted.

Officer S. Woola spent her morning piloting around the heart of Zootopia, getting familiar with the layout of the city and she managed to get a hundred and eighty-six tickets pinned on windbreakers. Upon her return to Precinct One, the first thing she heard was-

"WILDE!" echoing from the third floor, where the chief's office was as she recalled the map layout of Precinct One from the tour she took that morning.

"Is that just me, or is Chief Buffalo Butt seeing red?" the red fox, known as Officer Wilde, remarked. This nearly made Officer S. Woola laugh as she took the parking duty hat off. But before she could make a sound, her best friend responded with a punch to the fox's abdomen, "Shut. That. Snout. Nichola… just go and hear him out before he turns into… what? Bull-dozer! And dig you a new grave."

The black lamb dropped her head then shook it with loud laughing that all nearby could hearing.

~First Tuesday morning~

Officer S. Woola managed to arrive at Precinct One and make her way to the bullpen, only to find the chief replaced by a different mammal. This mammal was a black-furred wolf, dressed in a navy-blue uniform, which was almost identical to that of the previous chief. The change got her confused, but she didn't question the sudden change at this point. She continued to do Parking Duty as she was told. She continued doing her work for next two days.

In addition to the chief change, she noticed that Officer Wilde had not been present at the bullpen since he was called into the chief's office on the first Monday evening.

~First Thursday morning~

When Officer S. Woola was given her day duty she was eager to cover the rest of the heart of Zootopia City. However, as she left the bullpen she heard an argument behind her.

"What? Wait, sir, why should I go and arrest this sloth?" the first bunny cop voiced her objection.

The new chief responded, "He made a mistake so it's time put him in his place. Once a mistake, always a mistake! Now take this case, or turn your badge in!"

Following that comment the door slammed shut, loud enough to make the black sheep flinch in surprise. Nevertheless, she proceeded to her tiny three-wheeled vehicle and drove to the new area that she hadn't covered in previous days.

~First Friday morning~

Officer S. Woola arrived and just now learned that, like Officer Wilde had done earlier, Officer Hopps disappeared from the face of Zootopia. The feeling of fear rushed through her veins as she realized… had Officer Hopps turned her badge in… or had she become a fugitive after the new chief's harsh order?

She went to the bullpen and waited for the chief to finish assigning cases. She still got her usual job - Parking Duty. She managed to snap the chief's attention with a question; "Sir… has Judy make any decision yet? I meant, did she turn in her badge or something?"

"No, she did not. Anymore question?" the chief answered as he stood by the door.

The black lamb shook her head, "No, I only wished to know. Thanks. So I should be going now."

~Second Saturday morning~

She made her way into the bullpen as quickly as possible, so she could get her assignment soon. The disappearance of her best friend had her worried and she wanted to get her job done early that day so she could spent each and every minute of her free time to go out and look for the grey rabbit.

"Officer S. Woola," the chief notified behind the podium, "Rainforest District, some witnesses claimed they saw the red fox in the wild side. Dismissed."

That surprised her as she got the case instead of her usually duty for the first time in a (almost) week. She got off the chair and walked to the podium and received her case file from the chief before she made her way out of the bullpen. As she worked her way through the lobby, she stopped once she saw two officers walking by the radio dispatcher's desk.

"This is bull-pit! I am leaving here and not returning until Chief Bogo is back in his office," the female tiger spat onto the floor, who Officer S. Woola recognized as France Fangmeyer.

The huge rhino followed her as well, threw out a piece of his mind, "Agreed, Chief Bogo knew what to do with us. Chief Black can burn himself all he wants."

Their comment stunned the sheep but she tried to push it aside and proceeded to the long-distance travel vehicle once she obtained the key for it.

~Same Saturday, couple of hours later~

Officer S. Woola arrived at the border of the Rainforest District, which separated the civilians from the wildness. She parked her jeep and checked on the file that she received, only to learn that the first bunny cop was the officer that last visited this zone. She reached for the radio to notify her chief that she had arrived at the location. She left the cruiser and proceeded on hoof. Once she got to the ground level, the black lamb blinked as she spotted a red fox that emerged from nowhere. She quickly gave a chase on the mysterious canine as the latter made a dash toward an unknown location. She recalled the detail from the file that Judy confirmed the fact that the red fox would be a phantom-

"Oh," the black lamb halted as she witnessed the red fox vanishing into the dusk side of the district.

The officer took a couple of steps closer to the location where she spotted the fox, but she halted again as she realized that there were something different. She started to moving backward, away from the spot that she was supposed to investigating on. The new creature was well-blended in the dusk background, which made this individual harder to be detected. The front paw emerged from the dusk side, which appeared to be grey rather than the red and it was coated with the black skin-tight gauntlet. It planted onto the ground. The familiar color of the fur caused the officer to start up a flashback.

 _At the graduation ceremony, the first bunny cop removed the golden badge from the small-sized wood box before she put the box away and walked toward the sheep. She came to the new cadet, who changed her career from an astronaut to the cop because of the rabbit's recently event that cleared the case of the century; Investigation of the 14 Missing Mammals._

 _"Hm," the veteran said as she pinned the badge on her junior's blue uniform. That officially named the junior as Officer Sharla Woola, A.K.A. 'Officer S. Woola'. The senior officer pulled back once the pin was placed in._

 _Officer S. Woola, the black sheep, smiled as she was saluted by her best friend, Officer Judy Hopps, before she mimicked the rabbit's action, along with her white-wooled brother._

The flashback ended as Sharla continued to moving away from the dusk side, slightly shaking her head as she tried to deal with the change of her best friend's condition. It was also coincidence that Judy Hopps was the very target of the current case the sheep was investigating. She fought against each and every urge in her system to not turn tail and run like a true prey would normally do. It was because she sensed the danger, but it was because of the mammal that she had never wanted to acknowledge as… the way she would be from the bunny's biggest case.

"Unnh," she grunted as she watched the second grey paw, which also was dressed with a gauntlet like the first one, but at the shoulder was a torn sleeve of the blue police uniform.

The familiar face was pulled out of the darkness, exposed her profile to the trembling sheep. The rabbit's body came in the light, which revealed her police uniform that was still in its good shape with the exception of the sleeve on her left arm.

"Judy," the rookie whispered as she watched the rabbit on her fours slowly approach.

Like Judy Hopps, Sharla Woola also possessed the best detective skill and technic. Once she realized that Judy went missing since Friday because the rabbit turned her back to Chief Black. She added up the reasons why Officer Fangmeyer and Officer McHorn, if the sheep recalled the cop names right, had also left the service. But the only major point on the list that she was missing was Judy's partner. He disappeared on the day before the new chief took over. That had little to no connection to the rest of events she have seen recently. At last, Judy was on her fours and was now holding her position.

"Go," the rabbit whispered, which encouraged her best friend from the farm to do whatever the lamb could do for her own good.

Sharla sighed in relief, at least her best friend didn't lose her mind to that situation. It was like the case that the first bunny cop closed seven months ago. Sharla reached for the radio that sat on her shoulder.

"Chief Black… the nest has been found, and… it's empty. There's nothing here," she explained the details to the device.

"What with those cases involving the Rainforest District? Turn in the file, and you're on Parking Duty tomorrow!" the voice barked angrily before the line was disconnected.

"Judy," Sharla started as her hoof left the radio, "Whatever you do. I hope that it's for the right reason."

"Yes," Judy answered as she turned around and made her way into the dark side, where she vanished like a droplet of water falling into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 2: Small Visit, Sister Bond

Credit:

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Elena Hopps in this chapter is mine, however the idea was indirect give to me by BlehBluhBlah for have Judy's sister coming to visit Zootopia, but not entire scene was copy/paste

* Charlotte the Jaguar in this chapter is also mine, it was from the same user that gave me the idea of Elena Hopps coming to Zootopia, though her role in this chapter is minor

* * *

~First Tuesday Evening~

After Judy handed the case in and got her I.D. clocked out, she made her way down to her apartment. She lifted her amethyst eyes to her landlady, whom pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she mumbled, "You got a visitor. Come in through the staff hall."

The protagonist nodded lightly as she was granted permission to go through the door with a sign that said 'Staff Only' on it. Once she came to her 'visitor', she closed her eyes as she recognized the mammal.

"Ah… Elena… what brings you here?" the grey rabbit inquired as she opened her eyes to face her thirteen-year-old sister with a plain, but concerned expression.

Elena, the young doe with the soft orange fur, looked up to her sister. She stood up as she stirred up the details in her mind, "I wish to learn a little bit from you and I mean in the phys- person."

Judy pulled her cPhone from her pocket and checked the time on it, "Do mom and dad know about this?"

"Yes, it took me three days to persuade them to let me go," the young doe confirmed as she hopped off the chair, reached for her sister's paw and made a warm grip.

The first bunny cop shifted her attention back to her sister as she turned her cPhone to sleep mode and responded, "So they agreed to let you… survey my work? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Elena exclaimed happily as the sisters walked their way out of the staff hall.

"Alright then. You should have let me know beforehand," Judy said as she shook her head before she shifted her attention to her landlady and explained, "This visitor is my sister, and she got permission from my parents. So it's ok. Thank you for notifying me."

With a 'rabbits those days' sentence mumbled to the protagonist, the sisters made their way to the fourth floor of apartment. Judy unlocked the door and escorted her sister inside. Once Judy shut the door, Elena sat on the bed.

"So… is the job that tough?" the young sister asked. She asked one at a time so she didn't overwhelm the first rabbit cop.

Judy joined her sister by sitting on the mattress. She answered, "Yes. After all, I was at the top of my class a year ago."

"Is your boss also that tough?" Elena asked the next question as Judy unwound her gauntlets.

She tossed her gauntlets onto the desk where they joined her police belt. She turned to her sister and spoke, "Well, Chief Bogo is a caring boss on the block. But yesterday he was discharged. On top of that, the mayor has not explained the reason he was replaced."

The grey rabbit inhaled before she actually gave the answer, "So yes, Chief Bogo kept all of us on our toes when working."

"Hm, I see… so that means you're really tired from a long day today?" the orange-furred rabbit gave out the new question with a constant tone.

"Yeah," Judy said, monotone, before she hugged her sister and laid down with her, "Let's get a little sleep. Then we can go out for the dinner."

~Two hours later~

The bunnies cuddled together, having missed each other's comforting embrace. Elena squeezed inside Judy's arms, which made the latter twitch her nose once it touched with her sister's forehead. Suddenly, the female protagonist opened her amethyst eyes as she realized the difference. Now fully recovered, she shook her young to gently awake her. Once the orange-furred doe rolled from her sister onto her back, Judy got up to change into her casually clothes.

"Em, let's go," the first rabbit cop commented as she walked to the door and unlocked it.

Almost as if it was programmed into her mind, Elena bolted from the bed, fully awake, and hopped off the bed to join her sister. Judy shut the door and they made their way down to the first floor. They waved a goodbye to the landlady as they worked their way down the hall to the outside. They managed to catch a cab within a minute.

"Thank you," Judy said as she paid the fare. The cab dashed out of the scene.

The bunnies were standing in the front of the restaurant, 'Herb Garden'. They started to walk toward the building. After they entered, they asked for a table for two and they were led by a buck to the table, which was the correct size for the rabbits. The rabbit waiter handed the menu to each girl before he departed to get them cups of water.

While they were waiting for the waiter to returning, Elena spoke up as they scanned through the menu, "So is it true that you had to take training in the academy for six months?"

"Yeah," Judy responded as she shifted her attention from the left page to the right before she added, "Those months were the only time you have to train and prove your worth. The reason I got in Precinct One was that I was the top student in the class. Any lower, and you're in another Precinct."

The young sister laid the menu on the table as she made up her choice, "Um… what was that word again…? Verdet… Vender…?"

"The word would be 'Valedictorian', Em," the first rabbit cop responded as she closed her menu and laid it on the table, showing that she had made her choice too.

The waiter returned with two cups of water and the bunnies gave him their orders. With the menus taken away, the girls returned their attention to their previous thoughts. Judy laid her back on the seat back and crossed her arms. She and her sister spent a minute of silence together.

"Hey," a voice called out startling the bunnies. They looked up to the wall that revealed the predator waitress, "What brings you here? Has your husband lost a bet or something?"

"Charlotte? No, Nick and I are not married yet. This bunny is my sister, Elena Hopps," the protagonist responded as she recognized the black-furred feline, who was poking her head over the wall that separated preys from predators.

"Hello," Elena introduced.

"Oh, hello, Elena," Charlotte greeted with a smile.

Judy sighed lightly before she explained, "Beside Elena's too old to be my kit, ya'know. And if I had been married, I would had you as my flower girl. Since my husband would be a predator, you'd be approved for it."

"I see. Glad that you are seeing predators differently," the jaguar added with a kindly tone before she looked over her shoulder, "I gotta go… enjoy dinner."

With her returning to her job, the bunnies returned to their silence. Finally, their meals were served and they started to eat their lettuce leaves.

"So what happened to the fox partner of yours?" Elena inquired after she swallowed her third bit of the meal.

"Please call him either 'Nick' or 'Officer Wilde', if you must," Judy complained before she picked a bit and swallowed it, "As for him going dark on me, I don't know. The last I know about him - he was called to Chief Bogo's office yesterday and I haven't heard from him since."

"That's same time Chief Bogo discharged, no?" the doe said, as she recalled the details that her sister had explained earlier.

Judy finished her meal as she realized something, "Hm… you're right. I will try to find him tomorrow."

Elena finished her meal as well and the female protagonist paid for the meals before they departed the restaurant and headed back to her shoebox apartment. She made her decision to do multitasking in the morning…


	4. Chapter 3: Graduation of two Sheep

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Though Sharla and Gareth are already copyright by Disney, I simply gave them the last name for Chief Bogo's sake, and the idea of that name was indirect given by Astorathgrim, the writer of "Doors of Change" Zootopia fanfiction, I just altered the words around to make it my own unique name for them

* Indirect, I used the idea of the scene from BlehBluhBlah when the smallest moose graduated into the officer with the exception that I altered the character roster to prevent the copyright lawsuit on me

* * *

~First Saturday Morning~

Tugging and straightening his police uniform, Nick walked his way toward the curtains as he listened to the voice that boomed through the foreground, "Good morning, everyone. I'd first like to thank you all for coming. It's an honor for you all here today to witness these fine cadets become officers of the law."

He sighed softly as he pulled the curtains and stood waiting his turn. He listened to the respectful claps from the audience, then he focused his ears to the speaker.

"At first, a total of about fifty mammals signed up. Sadly, only thirty-nine of them made it through. These mammals stand before you today. They have gone through physical demanding tanks and passed. They each sore an oath to protect Zootopia's citizens with their lives. It is an honor to be a part of their graduation and to witness these fine mammals become officers," the snow leopard continued her speech.

The red fox blinked as he peeked at the waving paw, "But before we give these fine animals their well deserved badges, we have a special guest speaker who wishes to speak first. Please welcome Nicholas Wilde, the first fox officer."

He watched her walking away from the podium before he started to walk up to the podium. The crowd applauded loudly once his ears appeared as he stepped up the small stair used for smaller animals. He knew that his partner followed him to the podium, but she couldn't join him at the podium yet.

"Hello everyone and thanks you all for coming. I'd especially like to thank the family and friends of these individuals in blue before us today," he smiled magnificently to the crowd and rotated his head to view everyone.

With a deep breath, Nick began to speak, "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was a flawless gem where everyone went around and hustled each other. As it turned out, there were flaws that I had to clean up."

Through the audience's snickers rang in his ears, he could hear his partner struggling to hold back his laughter - he knew her better than the rest of the audience. He continued speaking.

"Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means we all heave a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try," Nick nodded before he inhaled another deep breath.

"So no matter what type of animal you are, from the fastest cheetah to our first twins," he waved his paw to the cadets, and stopped it once it reached the sheep siblings. He could see the young black-wooled sheep bouncing on the chair; she was trying to hold her excitement back.

"I implore you: try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change start with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us," he finished sincerely, receiving a loud round of applause and a few whistles.

And it was only going to get better.

"For our first recruit. She… Well, it's where the glass half full came in," Nick admitted with a sly smirk, which drew a soft snort from his partner, "But, this cadet showed exceptional behavior for all to witness. Not once during her time at the academy did she give up, no matter how much others wanted her to. Regarding her size, she met challenges like they were her daily chores."

He cleared his throat before he continued, "However, this cadet is not the only valedictorian in this graduation ceremony. Technically speaking, the second valedictorian is a white sheep. Puns beside, he's also a successful cadet."

The red fox breathed in deeply before he finalized, "It is of my greatest honor to present to you, two valedictorians of their class, ZPD's very first sibling sheep officers, Gareth and Sharla Woola!"

Once his comments ended, he gave a round of applause which the crowd mimicked. He watched the sheep siblings journey their way to the stage. Once they were up on the stage, his partner took out a shiny golden badge and pinned it onto Gareth's uniform. The bunny took out second shiny golden badge and proceeded to pin it onto Sharla's uniform. They then traded salutes. Shortly after the salutes were finished, the crowds applause grew even louder.


	5. Chapter 4: The Segregated Team

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* The idea of chessboard coming from _Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

Somewhere in the unknown room, a water buffalo was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and resting on the table. A chessboard lay in the front of his forearms with ten chess pieces. From his right to left were; a white rook that already laid on its side, a white queen, two white bishops, two white knights with a white pawn sitting in between them, a white white rook that was standing, a white king, and a black king.

"Hmph," the water buffalo huffed as he reached for the white queen and put it down on its side.

He moved his hoof to the bishops and put one of them down.

 _The tigress in her blue uniform shook her head as she walked toward the radio dispatcher's desk. Her rhino friend followed as she spoke, "This is bull-pit! I am leaving here and will not return to duty unless Baro Bogo is back in his office."_

 _"Yeah," the rhino agreed. He added the line that made the tigress nod in response, "Baro Bogo knew what to do with us. Chief Black can burn himself all he wants."_

 _The chubby cheetah watched them exit the building through the large glass doors._

The second bishop clicked onto the board with a softly sigh. The no longer chief mammalian moved his hoof to the knights and laid one of them down.

 _The african lion shook his head as he turned around after walking past the radio dispatcher's desk. He spoke, "They were right yesterday. Chief Black is not a suitable chief for the office. It's time to follow the example of the best cops; 'disappear from sight'."_

 _The chubby cheetah blinked as he absorbed his fellow's words, then he looked over his shoulder as he displayed a worried expression._

 _"Uh, Fangmeyer and McHorn were right? Th-that Chief Black had had us working to the bone since he took office…?" The cheetah questioned himself as his attention averted from behind him. He put his paws on the desk, "So yes, I do like Judy more… so should I join you guys? Diego, wait!"_

 _With his last two words rolling off of his sweet tongue, he left his seat and followed the lion._

The water buffalo turned a white pawn on its side gently as he breathed softly. He put his hoof back to his chest and crossed his arms again as he recalled the mistake…

 _The tigress walked up to Sahara Sweets, where she knew that the top cops took their breaks to relax and chill out. She entered the building and made her way to the cashier. She gave her order for her meal choice. She blinked as she turned around to search the tables for her friend. She spotted him at the window a couple tables from the door where she entered. She returned her attention to the cashier and paid for the meal. She worked her way to her friend's table and sat on the unoccupied seat._

 _"Hey, Rhinovich," she spoke once she was comfortable in her seat._

 _"Hey, France," Rhinovich responded._

 _France laid her forearms on the table as she watched her friend munch his meal. She continued, "It's been four days since I last tracked him. Do you know where he is?"_

 _"No idea. Perhaps he doesn't want to be found. So let's trust him to… contrive his own plan," the rhino answered. He took another bite of his meal._

 _The jaguar brought the meal that the tigress ordered and served it, "Enjoy your meal."_

 _Rhinovich blinked as he shifted his focus from his meal to his friend. He spoke, "When the time comes, he will need us, but for now… just wait."_

 _"Yes," France agreed with a nod as she proceeded to eat her meal._

He gave a heavy sigh then the water buffalo mumbled something about the bunny. He reached for the second knight and the second white rook. He put the knight on its side.

 _Two more officers had make their decision and they walked to the entrance of the building. Unlike the previous four officers, this pair left the building in silence. It was because they also had had enough of Chief Black's neglect. This duo were large mammals; an african elephant and a hippo. By the time they left, Precinct One was full of wolves._

The white rook was slammed onto the board; it nearly scratched the surface. The water buffalo sighed again. he had blocked his phone from being located again. However, he still received information on what had changed in the building. That event had him frustrated. His hoof snapped up the white king and brought to the level of his collarbone. He put his free hoof on the base of the piece and twisted it.

"Hm," Baro Bogo considered what to explain to the client. He drove his Jeep Type-A vehicle down the street.

He spotted the tiny mammalian, who was the client. He steered his jeep to the side of street and halted it. He opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle and shut the driver's door. That rocked the jeep. He was dressed in casual clothes. It was slightly before noon of the second Wednesday when he decided to come out of his 'unknown room'. He kept his eyes on the tiny fennec fox as the latter turned to the alley he walked out. The water buffalo made his way to the fox. The tiniest mammalian looked up to the huge guy. The fennec fox scowled.

"Leme guess, yer here to take me awa'?" the grumpy fox questioned as he crossed his arms without shifting his body.

Baro stood before the fennec fox on the street with his hooves behind his back. He gave his answer, "No, 'Finn', Wilde told me about you. And I have just figured out his cryptic words. If I have to find him again, you're the guy to look for. To be honest with you, I am short on time and I need him again, that's all."


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the Cruel Lamb

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* * *

The white-wooled lamb sat in the prison cell. She wore an orange jumpsuit that covered her body with the exception of her head and her hooves. her eyes were closed. Her fore-hooves were on her laps and her hind ones were on the floor. Her ears twitched at the sound of hoof-steps from the hall while her expression remained plain. She opened her eyes then blinked a couple times. She lifted her head. Her eyes met those of pig cop who stood outside her prison cell.

"I have two piece of news for you, Dawn Bellwether," the cop stated as she proceeded to lift the cuffs, "The good news is that you've been released."

 _Somewhere outside an unknown building, a red fox in blue bolted out of the water buffalo's arms and landed away from the big prey. The canine looked over his shoulder to see if the buffalo would try to recapture him, but he didn't. The red fox dashed away._

The lamb stood up from her seat. She walked to the metal bars. She lifted her hooves to the small opening, allowing the cop to cuff her wrists. They moved to the door. The cop unlocked the door and Dawn walked out with her wrists in the cop's grip. The door shut once the cop got a firm hold on the soon-to-be released prisoner. They walked through several halls to reach the lobby. Dawn looked over the table to see a set of papers and a pen. The cop unlocked the cuffs and removed them from the lamb's wrists. The prisoner reached for the pen and wrote her name on the paper. That approved the official release from imprisonment. With the pen laid back on the desk, she looked up to the cop as the latter crossed her arms.

 _The red fox carried a bunch of blueberries as he ran. He approached the well built nest that served as the fox's den. He broke a couple of smaller branches from a large one. He left the small ones on the side of the nest. It was in case his 'partner' joined him later. He ate few blueberries as he crawled into his nest then curled up to rest._

"However, the bad news is…" the cop started to explain with a chagrined expression, "…you have to wear a prison jumpsuit and an ankle monitor for a week or two. Mayor's order."

"If that is so, then I accept," the former mayor's assistant admitted, with her tone and expression firm, showing the cop that she approved the short punishment.

 _While he traveled through the alley between buildings, the red fox searched for the main target. However, finding the main target was difficult due to his lack of training about searching. But, with his new abilities, he couldn't fail._

A boar cop brought in the box that contained the lamb's possessions, including her purse. Dawn reached in the box to grab her purse and she walked out of the building. Once she went past the gate, she flagged down a taxi and jumped in. When the cab started to move, she made a sinister smirk.

"Thank you…" she mumbled in the silence while the atmosphere of prison around her faded, "…mother."

The taxi cab went down the street and moved past the alley. The red fox exited from the darkness of the alley. He looked and smelled in each direction as he did recognized the scent. Immediately, he snapped his head to his right and snarled loudly.


	7. Chapter 6: Ex-Chief, Yet Trustfully

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* "Vivian" and "Baro" mentioned in this chapter were chosen by me for characters' speaking, though both Mrs. Wilde and Chief Bogo belong to Disney

* Chief Black (at beginning part, before Judy left Precinct One) belong to me

* * *

~First Thursday Morning~

After Judy made sure that her sister was under her landlady's care, she left the apartment and made her way to Sahara Sweets. She entered and walked to the counter, where she encountered Charlotte Sebastian, the black jaguar who had served the diner as a waitress and was now its manager.

"WildHops order, as usual, Miss Hopps?" the manager confirmed. She escorted the grey rabbit to her usual table and received a nod from her. Charlotte finished, "Alright, stay warm, I will be back with your meal soon."

Judy got on her seat by the window as she had an hour on her own. Her meal wouldn't take long to come out. The meal was a cup of black coffee and a carrot muffin that could easily be cooked in five minutes. In addition to her waiting, she was deep in thought about the reason her partner hadn't shown up for the past two days, three if he missed today. Her breakfast came quickly and was gone quickly as she devoured it. Her mind was focus on Nick when she got off her seat with the cup of coffee still in her forepaw, then she worked her way toward the casher and paid for the meal.

"Hm," she said, put her free forepaw on her chin. She walked her way toward Precinct One. She was still unaware that her coffee made her move more quickly.

While she entered Precinct One, she was completely oblivious to the mammalians. Clawhauser called her with a hello, drawing her mind back to reality.

"Oh, the shell was I doing?" the first cop rabbit mumbled. She just realized that she was in a different place while she was concerned about Nick.

"Roll Call; 7:25 AM, you're on time!" the dispatcher commented.

"Oh… thanks- glad that I made in time," she mumbled. She went to tag her I.D. in, signing in for her work this day.

She tossed the empty cup into the trashcan. She made her way to the bullpen and sat on her seat, which she shared with her partner for seven months. She frowned at the fact that her partner was still absent…for the third day. An ebony wolf walked his way in the noisy bullpen and slammed a thick bundle of case files on the podium. That literally shut down the noise, as if it was switched off. He approached and passed the multiple cases to various teams with the exception of Judy's - he passed a single, thin file to her and was about to send her out.

"What? Wait, sir! Why must I go and apprehend the sloth?" Judy hollered. She stood up on the chair and laid the folder on the table before she rest her left forepaw on her hip.

Chief Black nodded with his forepaws rest behind his back. He responded, "He made a mistake so it's time for him to learn his lesson. Once a mistake, always a mistake! Now take this case, or put your badge on my desk."

Judy blinked as the words from the new chief sank in. She flinched as the door shut loudly. She grunted a little bit and tumbled her pocket then she let out a sigh. She made up her mind as she picked the folder up and closed it, then she got off the chair. She left the bullpen. A few minutes after she left Precinct One, the bunny put the folder into the shredder. The folder was mixed into million pieces of paper. She blinked as she reached for her cPhone, pulled it out, and selected the mobile tracking app to locate the chief she knew. Once she got him tracked, she went to the Zootopia General Train and got aboard one of them. While she rode the rain for a few miles, she checked her text message app, and found that she had received no messages from Nick. She was concerned about his disappearance. She closed her eyes and sighed as she closed the text message app and returned to the mobile tracking app. She opened her eyes and saw that she was closer to where her chief was. She got off at the stop and continued on paws. The rabbit walked until she reached the mysterious building and entered that building. Since she was under the no-wifi building, she closed the app and put her cPhone on idle mode before she pocketed it. She walked her way through several hallways until she picked up a familiar breath on her left. The cop bunny turned to the door that contained her boss and entered that room without a second thought. After her fourth step into the room, she hesitated and slowly looked up to her left. Her sight met the cape buffalo. He was sitting on the chair made out of metal and old leather that sat next to the door. She looked at him with a bland expression at the same time he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?" Bogo asked. His voice boomed in the room. He continued, "Aren't you supposed to take the case from Chief Black?"

Judy closed her eyes as she turned her head back to the floor then she took a couple of steps forth. She answered, "Though you're no longer the chief, I still prefer you over him. I took two cases from him so far, and I already don't like him. I had to relinquish the second one… to attempt to apprehend Flash the Fastest Sloth on toes."

Before the cape buffalo could say anymore, the red vixen stepped from Judy's blindspot and approached her. The elder rested her forepaw on the cop's shoulder, drawing her attention to the red vixen.

"Mrs. Wilde? Vivian?" Officer Hopps inquired once she saw her partner's parent. She recognized her from the graduation ceremony when Nick became an officer.

"Yes. I am glad that you haven't forgotten me a half year later," the elder mammalian confirmed. She scooped the rabbit into a hug. She continued, "So how did you manage to find us? And also, why didn't you just follow orders, like Baro asked?"

"I tracked his phone using a tracking app. So I used it to reach here," Judy explained. That made Bogo stand up faster than one could blink and pull his phone out to turn off the option of being tracked. The bunny continued, "And the new chief is not in my… comfort zone. If I had to choose, it's Chief Bogo. I grew fond with his profound voice and the way of how he managed Precinct One. That part was what i didn't want to lose."

Vivian opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She closed her jaw then she nodded in understand. However, Judy continued, "So if you're here, then where's Nick? Have you seen him?"

The red vixen shook her head, showing that she chose to ignore the questions. She replied with her snout pointing at the gurney, "Well, please take a seat on that gurney over there."

The elder lady withdrew her forepaws from the rabbit. Judy glared at the platform then she worked her way to it and jumped to the gurney that was made for horse mammalians. She sat on the gurney and waited for the next action. The ex-chief displayed a soft, but grumpy expression due to him being thrown off guard by the first smallest valedictorian's ability of locate him. Judy turned from the red vixen to the cape buffalo as he stomped toward her. His narrow brown eyes drilled into her innocent amethyst eyes as he weighed his thoughts on her bond with him. He closed his eyes as he finalized his decision.

"By the ancestor…" he mumbled. He turned and stomped his way back to the table and opened the suitcase. He spoke, "If you truly trust me, then you should love the idea that I am using- no, I have to use it on you."

Judy blinked as she watched her ex-boss remove something from the protective case, but she could not be sure of what he was planning to do with her. She exhaled lightly as she watched him turn to her with his fore-hooves already formed into fists, which concealed the item from her. Her eyes shifted from his hooves to his face, which she realized that she was questioning her with his gaze.

"Whatever you say, I prefer to accept any orders from you over those from Chief Black - I have more faith in you," the prey admitted. Her former boss moved closer to her with loud thumps from his hind hooves.

"That's good to know," Ex-Chief Bogo replied, "Please sit on your knees and face to your right, Hopps."

Judy took a chance to check on her partner's mother as the latter walked out of the room and disappeared behind the wall. After that, the rabbit obeyed her superior's words by positioning her knees together on the platform with her hind paws under her fluffy tail as well as her body facing to her ex-chief's left. As soon as she got settled, she felt his hoof on the back of her head. She turned her amethyst eyes to him anxiously.

"It's the only choice… please… accept it," the cape buffalo whispered. After a few seconds of silence from the rabbit, he swung Judy's head toward the platform, slamming her muzzle there.

With pain exploding in her head, she instinctively squished under his strong hoof as she felt something piercing the nape of her neck. She felt the chemical liquid injected into her body. She blinked quickly to prevent tears from flowing out of her eyes. The light focused on the grey rabbit as the cape buffalo's arms withdrew from her, acknowledging that she was now under the effect of the unknown drug.

"Argh," Judy grunted. She felt the chemical liquid starting to spread in her, like a set of cold knives cutting her skin, muscles, and nervous system at once.

She struggled to stay together, only for a minute. She opened amethyst eyes that revealed her pupils slowly stretch into the slit forms, allowing her to see the scratch details on the platform that she was crouching on. Her mind was on the war with the new-developed insane consciousness once the injection started to take effect. Her sane mind was stronger as it proved by keeping her body under her control. It was because she was focused on the goal of trust in her superior. However, her throat started hissing, her mouth opened that bared her buck teeth aggressively, like a true predator would do.

Her body started to twitch and thrash in each direction slowly and softly, she whispered an only name; "Nick…"

Adding her partner to her thoughts, along with her favorite chief, she started looking in the direction of where he was supposed to be. She learned that she was the only mammalian presented in the room, which suggested to her that he had left the same way Vivian did. Judy still had her trust and believed in him as she started to understand why he left. She had to deal with the insanity, she recognized it as "savage", building inside her on her own as well as she would have had to keep the others from being injured if they had stayed in the room. The final reason of her taking this dosage was because she had become a fugitive by defecting from Chief Black and destroying the case file that she was forced to take.

"Argh," she grunted again. Her body tweaked and thrashed in each direction, this time, quicker and stronger than before.

It was the injection that had improved her "savage" consciousness greatly.

Her body felt like it was on fire and her sanity wanted to succumb to the effect of the drug, but her faith in her partner and the cape buffalo was well as her stubbornness prevented her mind from admitting into it. She blinked as she returned her attention to the platform she was crouching on. She realized that her retractable claws scratched the metal surface. It was the sign that her "savage" side had started to win the mentally battle. She had to take the reins back from the 'monster' inside her by pulled her paws which were now fists, from the surface and swinging them down onto the platform. She pounded on the surface as much as possible to beat her "savage" consciousness back to the way as she wanted it. She started to feel pain through her forepaws as she banged on the platform. However, each time she hurt her forepaws, the pain was reduced by half. After she hit the platform fifteen times, she stopped pounding on the platform. She gasped and panted as she realized that her body was back in her control. Her forepaws shook in pain.

"Nick!" she screamed as she stood up and threw her arms back.

Judy was already aware of a source inside her that started to grow, but she couldn't put a claw on. As soon as her mind was focused on something different, her "savage" consciousness stole the reins from her grasp. That forced her body to turn to the door and dash from the gurney to the door. With her hind paws on the floor, her forepaws pounded on the door. The door held out well. Her self-awareness snapped back to reality and started to wrestle control back from her "savage" side. Once she took back control, she shook her head and stepped back a little bit. She moved backward until her back met the sink drawer, where she slid down into a sitting position. With her eyes closed, she moved her right forepaw to her left shoulder, where she clasped her police uniform. As the injection inside her became stronger, it boosted her "savage" consciousness with better control. It made the battle much more difficult for her. With the right tweaking, she yanked her upper sleeve and split it between her shoulder and her gauntlet. She also ripped the sleeve from her gauntlet, resulting in it hanging form her shoulder. It helped her to retake full control of her body. She started panting as she struggled to open her amethyst eyes, which were still had slit pupils instead of her usual round ones. She slowly checked the room out. She knew that she hadn't had full control of her new abilities since Chief Bogo scolded her on her first day at Precinct One a little more than a year ago. However, she gave the newfound abilities a check-up. She could feel the tightness in her body, as if she had gained hardened muscles. She tasted by loosening up her grip on the tore sleeve - it was a little difficult for her to pull it off. Her eyes shifted to the protective case on the protective case on the table where her superior took out the unknown item. When she focused on the protective case, it was like she was right next to it, only to realize that she was at least a distance of ten rabbits away.

"Ugh," she sighed. She was having a little trouble get used to her new ability.

She spotted the item that Bogo left behind - it was an elephant tranquilizer. Though she recognized the item as an elephant tranquilizer, it was actually a shot that the kits used to take for fever and flu. Once she felt her body relaxing, she stood up on her hind paws with little effort. Judy walked to the table that contained the protective case. She made a small hop, which easily took her to the platform of the table that was meaning for the large mammals. She landed on the table, which made the small item bounce on impact. The first thing she saw was a black layer that was formed in the protective case, it was used to hold the shots in position and to prevent them from breaking. She noticed that it didn't contain any shots then she realized that the missing shot was linked to her partner's absence. With the shot bringing to her mind, she looked down at the item on the table. When she focused on the item, the image in her mind zoomed closer giving her very clear details of the used shot. She blinked as she realized that this shot was intended to turn her hostile and make her gain "savage" powers. The chemical was almost identified to the drug from the case she disclosed a year ago. She recalled that Dawn and Doug made this drug that drove predators back to their primal instincts in hopes to kick them out from Zootopia. However, the drug that Judy was challenged with had different type of chemical compared to the drug the sheep made. Instead of making Judy freeze in fear, it gave her the ability to possess savage powers, even become a mad bunny. With her mind put the puzzle pieces together, she figured out that there were only two shots that were customized only for her and Nick Wilde. They went through the challenge of losing their mind or having a split personality. She now realized the meaning behind the ex-chief's words just before he gave her the injection.

"Oh, Chief Bogo," Judy mumbled. Her tone was little sharper than she realized as she reached for the used shot, picked it up, and put it in the protective case then she closed it shut.

She moved to the wall and sat on her fluffy tail with her back pressing against the wall. She pulled her knees up then hugged them comfortably. She closed her eyes and proceeded to coordinate with her "savage" consciousness, or she would refer it as her "Savage State", before she could proceed with the cape buffalo's plan. She had no doubt that Nick went through the same process and had succeeded. After all, she had already signed her name on Chief Bogo's list and entrusted her life to him for that reason. All she needed was to improvise.


	8. Chapter 7: Rabbit Chasing, Fox Chased

**Credit:**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* Chief Black (which Judy speak with on radio) belong to me

* Special Guest - The Red Fox - is also belong to me because that is not Nick Wilde

* * *

~First Wednesday Morning~

It was second day since she had last seen Nick Wilde. Judy shook her head in disappointment as she walked to the cruiser in the Precinct One garage. Under her arm was a case that Chief Black gave to her to start her day. After she sat down, she shut the driver door. She then opened the file and frowned at it. It gave the details on the red fox, but hardly pointed a finger at her missing partner. Yesterday, the water buffalo was discharged because of Nick's disappearance. Nick's disappearance was the day before yesterday. It was farfetched news to her and she needed to learn more from either Chief Bogo or her partner, rather than from Chief Black or that fake mayor. She gave out an upset huff as she closed the file and threw it onto the passenger seat. She fastened the seatbelt, started the engine, and backed the cruiser from the parking slot. She had to get moving so she wouldn't have to deal with the new chief's nonsense about her doing nothing.

~First Wednesday, Two Hours Later~

"Hm," the grey rabbit sighed.

She drove past the wall that separated two climates. One side contained a cloudless sky, and was known as the Sunshine District. The other was the Rainforest District, and was covered with heavy rainforest. She was in this district because of the file she had received. After she made a couple of turns along the path, she parked the cruiser on the road next to the wild section of the rainforest. The fence was built there to keep the pure rainforest terrain from being taken over by mammalian development. It also kept any kind of machines, like cruisers, generators, etc., from being there. Judy reached for the radio that was resting on the dashboard and grabbed it. She put it to her mouth.

"ZDP-V100 to Chief. I have arrived at the area and I must progress on paws from this point on," she explained.

 _"Understand, Hopps. Keep me posting by using your shoulder radio,"_ the voice responded with a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed, her voice a monotone. She already hated her new boss and she wanted Chief Bogo back on board as soon as possible.

She put the radio back on the dashboard then she shut the engine down, exited the cruiser, and proceeded across a huge branch. That path led her to the area that covered most of the case. It took her an hour to reach the location, but immediately after she arrived, she spotted a red fox. She dashed toward the mammal. She found out that it moved as well. The rabbit grunted as she drew a tranquilizer handgun out and followed the fleeing mammal, hauling her furry tail as fast as she could. The mystery mammal traveled through the uninhabited ground with the rabbit following it.

"Stop! ZPD Police in pursuit! Stop in the name of the law!" she yelled. She spotted the red tail disappearing past the thick tree.

They dashed toward the dark side of the Rainforest District, where the red creature hid its face. The first rabbit cop huffed and panted as she slowed her running. She could sense that her suspect was no longer moving. She focused on the suspect and frowned as she witnessed a hind paw stepping from the darkness. The body followed then its owner's head emerged slowly into the light. The mammal resembled Nick but with thicker fur, but Judy couldn't be sure about that. She blinked as she remembered that she was supposed to keep Chief Black informed of the situation.

She reached for the device on her shoulder with her left paw. She spoke, "Uh, Chief… I have found the suspect and have been giving chase for past… ten minutes. I now have cornered him."

 _"About time. What else do you see on that suspect?"_ the chief responded with the same tone as before.

She eased up her position; stood up and let her right arm relax by her side. She continued, "It confirms that the witnesses were right about this suspect… he's just a… phantom."

 _"Humph. A harmless illusion prank! Return to Precinct One and turn the case file in. You're dismissed after that,"_ the voice commanded before cutting off.

With the radio turned off, she watched the red fox turn to the forest. The fox slipped into the forest, where it disappeared without any trace.


	9. Chapter 8: Turn Savage, No Regret

**Credit:**

* Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* I only own the following names; "Baro" for Chief Bogo and "Vivian" for Mrs. Wilde since their full names were not given

* * *

~First Monday Evening~

In the chief office, Chief Bogo eyeballed the red vixen as she folded her ears and pressed her forepaws against them. The cape buffalo inhaled deeply.

"WILDE!" he bellowed as soon as he heard the duo signing out from their day's work. He sighed then shifted his attention to the elder red vixen and spoke softly, "Sorry about that. It's how I get your snarky son come to attention."

"It's alright, Baro. At least that is an effective method to get him here," Vivian admitted. She flicked her ears to shake out the ringing and laid her forepaws on her laps.

Chief Bogo sat in his chief's seat while Vivian took the large civilian seat meant for a large mammal. The cape buffalo sighed again as he stirred to find a comfortable position. He knew his cops quite well, well enough to time their sign in/sign out - Judy always signed in at the last minute, just as the brief in the bullpen started.

"Yo, Chief, I am here. So what do you need me to do?" Nick called out, waltzing his way in.

The boss snorted then he pointed at the chair, encouraging his employee to take a seat. The Ex-Conmammal fellow made his way to the chair with its back to him, only to drop his calm mask when he saw his mother sitting there. He mumbled something as he crawled onto the chair cushion and sat next to her.

"Wilde, what were you saying?" Chief Bogo said. He was close to losing control of his temper but he had to hold back his shouts to keep Vivian from having more headaches.

"Sorry, sir, Car- Officer Hopps told me to go and see you before you lost your mind. So what do you want me to do…sir?" Nick explained. He was combing the fur on his head, which was standing up when his boss caught his mumbling.

The chief snorted again as he crossed his arms and laid them on the desk. He replied, "Well, it's time for you to learn your history, Wilde. You will understand once you accept the terms.

* * *

~First Monday Evening, A Couple Hours Later~

Once Precinct One was cleaned out of staff except for Chief Bogo and the red foxes, they made their way to a Jeep Type-A that was designed for a large mammal like Bogo. They got in and he drove them to an abandoned building in Rainforest District. They left the vehicle and he escorted them through the building. They arrived at the room where Chief Bogo insisted to set the task. The cape buffalo turned to face the foxes and put his fore-hooves behind his back. He gave the foxes a chance to exchange their last words together.

Vivian caught onto what Bogo had gestured for her to do before she turned to her son. She spoke, "Well, Nicholas… this is it. Give me a loving hug and kiss. I will always believe in you, my beloved little tod."

Nick made a gawky expression with his snout closed then he lifted his arms to his mother and embraced her. He peaked both sides of her muzzle as many times as possible. When he felt his mother gripping his ribcage, he swore that when hugging she was more hardcore at breaking his ribcage than Judy. He didn't underestimate his mother's strength. After all, she was the one raised him and was the one who held all of it in.

"Alright! Some of us need to sleep and need our strength to survive another day!" Baro bellowed. He had given the foxes enough time to cuddle together.

"Gee, you insufferable buffalo bu-" Nick started. His comment was cut off by his mother's comment; "Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You wanted to end up being the red box on his tuxedo in the morning? Just get on with it."

"Yes, mother," Nick mumbled, letting his mother go and working his way to the gurney in the middle of the room. He got on the gurney.

Chief Bogo stomped his way to the table that contained the suitcase, opened it, and picked up one of the 'tranquilizers' from it. He turned to face the gurney taking the next step in the plan. He nodded to the mother of his employee, signaling her to do whatever she wanted - either stand there and gawk at her son's transformation or leave the room and listened to the coming storm. Neither was what he expected her to do - she took a third option.

"I believe in you and I will always love you, regardless what happens to you, my Nicholas," Vivian admitted.

She turned to leave the room, allowing the chief to do his part with her son. Chief Bogo snorted as he moved to the gurney.

"Alright then, Wilde," he began, laying his fore-hoof on the male fox's head then smashing his muzzle onto the platform and stabbing his neck with the tranquilizer. The cape buffalo whispered, "Have a wild ride…"

He jerked his hoof from the fox's neck then withdrew his hooves while keeping one of his hooves balled up. The chief stepped backward and laid the item on the table behind him. He moved to the door then he left the room and shut the door. He shuffled to the bench outside the room and sat down next to Vivian. They sat there in silence, waiting for the drug in the cop fox to take effect. After a full minute of waiting, they heard grunts, then scratching on the metal and various sounds of thrashing around.

"Hm," the red vixen whispered, leaning on the cape buffalo's arm and wrapping her arms around it.

After fifteen minutes of hearing the male fox going through the worst, the storm finally calmed. Mrs. Wilde sighed softly.

"Thank you, Baro," Vivian admitted, loosing her grip on the forearm.

Chief Bogo glared at his company and grimaced.


	10. Chapter 9: mBgD,CtB

Author Note

I just had realized that it was little conflict comparing to my Trailer I posted in another box. The line "You are discharged." was supposed to be what she commented, but in here, it was supposed to be two days later since the conversation between Judy and Elena that talked about Judy's jobs ( **Chapter 2: Small Visit, Sister Bond** ) - Judy claimed that Bogo was discharged _yesterday_ , however, in this chapter, he was discharged _in the morning_. So I had to alter the comment line the Mayor had made a little bit to make it officially discharged _yesterday_ while he didn't notified until that morning.

Ergo I wished to inform you ahead of the time rather than leaving you in more mess of confusion.

Oh, also the title name is "mBogo got Demoted, Chief turned Black" - this was added in here due to the characteristic limits on the title up above.

* * *

Credit

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* The Mayor of Zootopia and the Detective Wolfy (Chief Black) belong to me

* * *

~First Sunday Late Evening~

Once the train arrived at the train station, Judy and Nick got off the carrier, carrying their suitcases back to their 'homes'. Before they split, they shared a goodbye kiss. Judy entered her apartment room, ate her small dinner, and slid under her blanket so she could get enough energy for the new day's work.

~First Monday - Daytime~

At 5 AM, Judy got up, readied her uniform, and got out of the apartment. She met Nick as she walked into the precinct and attended the bullpen, only to receive another simple case - a Hit and Run. She glared at her best friend, Sharla Woola, as the latter received her first Parking Duty. The first bunny cop decided to notify Chief Bogo to explain to Sharla the details of how to handle Parking Duty. She was surprised that he bent his ear just for her and explained the details to the black-wooled lamb.

"…have the right to remain silent." Judy said, putting the culprit into the cruiser.

It was 10:48 AM as she shut the passenger door, her sensitive ears picked up the announcement of the new mayor on the television in the television shop. Judy and Nick were parked next to the shop when they found the culprit and made an arrest. The first bunny cop looked up to the screen and saw the white-wooled lamb being declared as the elected mayor. Judy shook her head, got into the cruiser, and told Nick to belt up.

At 5 PM, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde were summoned back to the precinct to reach their end of the work day. They notified the dispatcher that they were present. Immediately, they heard the loud bellowing through the building; "WILDE!"

She sighed in frustration that her boss had expected her partner rather than her. She heard his remark, "Is that just me, or is Chief Buffalo Butt seeing red?"

She frowned then turned to Nick and punched his abdomen, "Shut. That. Snout. Nichola… just go and hear him out before he turns into a what? Bull-dozer! And digs you a new grave."

That got him to fold his ears backward in disappointment then he turned and walked toward the chief's office. She picked up the loud laugh that her best friend had made from a distance, learning that Sharla had overheard their conversation. The doe sighed again as she turned and made her way to the entrance, throwing a goodbye to Dispatcher Clawhauser as she left the precinct.

~First Monday Night~

It was five hours since she had last heard from Nick. It was as if he had gone dark, severing all connections to her. Judy laid on her bed in the apartment, dressed in her casual pajama and staring at her cPhone. She had zero messages or calls from him up to this point. She was aware that he could handle his problems on his own, but he was her partner while on the duty and her boyfriend while off. That gave her the right to worry about his safety and his whereabouts.

"Ah," she sighed, plugging her cPhone and putting it down then rolling over to sleep.

~First Tuesday Morning~

"Ugh," Judy moaned wearily with a hoarse tone, walking out of the apartment building.

Through the night, she still received zero message or calls rom her partner. That affected her mind like a slow poison that made her have a hard time sleeping. After all, Nick is her partner and her boyfriend. She sighed as she got off the bus and entered Sahara Sweets to get a cup of coffee and a quick breakfast, putting her confidence in his explanation upon their encounter at Precinct One. After she rode the bus to the precinct, she walked in and looked up to the radio dispatcher, noticing his unusual behavior.

"Hm," Judy questioned the cheetah's gaze, turning to the doors as they opened behind her. The sight of the mayor and the detective startled her, "Huh?"

The mayor was the one that she saw on the television when she was attempted arrest yesterday - a white-wooled lamb wearing unusually large eyeglasses and dressed in a black tuxedo. The detective that followed behind the lamb was a black-furred wolf in the navy tuxedo. The first bunny cop watched them enter the building and move past her toward the Chief's Office. She decided to follow them as well, but she was easily outpaced by them because they were at least twice as tall as she was. By the time Judy reached the door to Chief's Office, she pressed her back against the wall next to it and heard only six words from the female voice.

"You are discharged as of yesterday."

Officer Hopps just now realized that the new Mayor of Zootopia came here to replace Chief Bogo with someone new, the 'detective' who came with her. The bunny wondered what had it doing with her partner, and why he went dark.


	11. Chapter 10: NBR, BBH

**Author's** **Note**

* The title name is "Neck-Break Rush, Broken Bones Heal" - this was added in here due to the characteristic limits on the title up above.

 **Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* I only own the following names; "Baro" for Chief Bogo and "Vivian" for Mrs. Wilde since their full names were not given

* * *

~Second Wednesday Afternoon~

The white pickup truck slowed to a stop at the side of the road. The driver's door opened and a chubby red fox, Gideon Gray, stepped out of the vehicle. He looked over the open cargo bed of the truck, and saw his bunny friend, Judy Hopps, put the customized item on her shoulder. She hopped off the cargo bed and stood next to him.

She moved closer to him, leaning on him, "Thank you."

Gideon blinked as he felt her mouth on his muzzle. He blinked again as his childhood friend scurried past him. He turned around to see her climbing on the wolf-sized motorcycle, attaching the customized item on her left hind leg, and driving off as if it was second nature to her. He shook his head and sighed, then walking back to the pickup truck. When he was about to open the driver's door, he flinched as the orange rabbit popped from her hiding spot inside the pickup truck.

* * *

"Hm," Bogo sighed, closing his note then pocketing it.

He heard the sound of a vehicle stopping behind him. He turned to the sound and found himself surrounded by his old friends; France Fangmeyer, Rhinovich McHorn, and Francine Pennington. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Finn gave him a sly grin. However, their reunion was cut short by the loud engine of a motorcycle that approached them. It drew their attention to the road and they watched the first rabbit cop drive past them. Wordless, the large mammalians got in Bogo's Type-A Jeep, startling Mrs. Wilde in the backseat. Bogo started the engine and started to chase after Judy. The large mammalians watched the smaller prey bouncing slightly on her seat a half mile ahead of Bogo's vehicle.

"How can she manage to drive a motorcycle meant for wolves?" Fangmeyer questioned, amazed at how skillful the rabbit was.

The large mammalians in the backseat mumbled at each other over the red vixen, showing their curiosity at the power and strength of Judy Hopps. Bogo and Vivian remained silent as the cape buffalo focused on following the rabbit on the highway. After fifteen minutes of racing along the highway, Bogo blinked as he watched Judy pulling over to the left side of the road. He pulled over as she jumped off the motorcycle, allowing the two-wheeled vehicle to fall into its destruction. Bogo parked his jeep just a few paws from other vehicle and the large mammalians left his vehicle. With his focus shifting from the motorcycle to the grass side of the road, Bogo now learned that she was looking at Nick, who was unconscious on the grass, watched over by the sheep.

"Detective Hebrew? Officer G. Woola? What's the statue you have here?" he asked, approaching the small mammalians.

"We got a call and we had come to check out the crash site. All we found was Officer Wilde out cold here," Hebrew explained, pointing her hooves at the red fox.

Bogo nodded in understanding, then turned to his large friends, starting his orders, "Pennington, you take Wilde here to my jeep, where Mrs. Wilde is. McHorn and Fangmeyer, you go in Hebrew's vehicle."

"Aye, Chief," Pennington and McHorn obliged. Fangmeyer, however, had something on her mind, "Hey, what about Hopps?"

Pennington knelt to pick Nick Wilde from the grass then worked her way to Type-A Jeep.

"Don't bother. She will be with us in a short time on her own, making cheetahs run at the pace of camels," the cape buffalo dismissed the question, walking back to his jeep.

By the time Bogo reached his jeep, Pennington and the unconscious fox were already inside. Fangmeyer joined McHorn in the backseat of Hebrew's vehicle. The rhino raised his eyebrow as the tigress clicked the belt.

"What delayed you, France?" he inquired.

"I was just wondering why Baro decided to ignore Judy's presence. He told me to not worry about her since she can catch up with us easily. Saying that she made the cheetahs run like camels," she explained as the vehicle started to move.

The tigress and the rhino looked around the zone inside the vehicle as it shook on the road. After a full minute of idly gazing around, McHorn peeked over his shoulder, looking at the road behind the vehicle. He blinked, surprised at something there.

He responded, "Uh… France… she sure is making the cheetahs run like camels. No doubt about her speed."

Fangmeyer lifted her paw to her shoulder radio and pressed on the button, "Fangmeyer here. McHorn has confirmed that Hopps can make cheetahs run like they are camels."

 _"Now you understand why it was hard to keep up with her while she drove the motorcycle. That's why I told you to not bother,"_ the grumpy voice spoke through her radio.

She removed her paw from the radio and exchanged the shocked expression with McHorn. They were bound to learn the dark secret behind Judy Hopps' change sooner or later.

Two hours later, Bogo cut off the engine and spoke, "Let's get in the hideout… and get him to a comfortable room as soon as possible! He needs to recover from his hit-and-run."

The mammalians got out of the vehicles and worked their way into the building, carrying Nick Wilde on a tiger-sized gurney. Once they were inside, Judy hopped on the gurney while Fangmeyer grabbed its top right corner. The large mammalians raced through the hall while Vivian Wilde rode on Bogo's shoulder. Once they reached the end of the hall, Fangmeyer took a split-second to glance at the unconscious cop. The red fox opened his savage eyes so rapidly that it startled her into a soft 'meow'.

~Second Thursday - Early Morning~

Higgins sat in his chair, putting his weight on his elbows as he leaned them on his knees. He watched over Nick and Judy as they laid on the gurney. This ex-officer had to take caretaker duty since the small duo's synchronizing breath was driving the previous caretakers crazy. From what the hippo zootopian could see, the red fox laid on his back in his uniform since his disappearance. On the fox's right side was the gray right cuddling him with her right leg hugging his hip. That was to avoid putting weight on his injured thigh. Higgins closed his eyes and shook his head as he couldn't believe that Nick was alive after he was smashed in the thigh by the stolen police cruiser. He couldn't get over the scene of Fangmeyer's startled reaction to Nick's savage eyes. Higgins knew about Nick's savage dosage, but he hadn't seen that another predator was alerted by the savage one. Once the ex-officer opened his eyes, the large prey startled as Nick flung the first rabbit cop across the room in his awakening.

"Oh," Higgins flinched, standing up and jogged toward the stunned rabbit.

He reached the smashed up emergency service table, where Judy Hopps laid in the middle. He gentle removed the surgical scissors and thumb forceps from her body. He peeked over his shoulder and watched Nick sit up with a dazed expression. Higgins remembered the order that his chief gave him prior his arrival.

"Uh… Bogo wanted to see you. Go t o him if you can. Um… please just don't worry about Judy… He needs you as soon as possible," Higgins passed the order, doing his best to pass Bogo's gibberish message word for word.

Nick blinked a couple times then he gave the bigger mammalian an acknowledging nod. The red fox hopped off the gurney, landing on his fours, and walked out of the room. Higgins flinched and winced at sight of Nick walking on his paws. He knew that Nick's femur was shattered from the hit-and-run the previous day. With the fox out of the room, Higgins blinked, turning to the unconscious rabbit and gentle picked her off the ruined service table. He left the messy room with Judy Hopps in his arms and entered the room that Pennington occupied. She looked up to him as he walked to her.

"Um… Nick has just woke up and has left at the chief's order. I… I just can't believe that he recovered this fast, even though I knew that he was inflicted with the dosage," Higgins said, laying Judy on the cleaned gurney.

"Yeah… me too," Pennington nodded. Higgins scrutinized Judy's appearance, finding that she had a dislocated jaw, several cuts on her exposed flesh, and a sprained ankle. He explained his actions, "It's been five minutes since this happened to her."

He sat on the chair behind the african elephant, continuing his explanation, "And if Nick can recover from his injury, then Judy can do the same, considering that she had to keep up with you guys on her own paws. Grab the timer."

Meanwhile, Nick jogged on her fours in the hall, running toward his chief. He passed the cross-hall where Gideon and Elena stepped out. The orange-furred rabbit turned her head in the opposite of Nick's direction and then started moving toward his previous location. Gideon turned his head in Nick's direction and walked in that way.

"Hmm," Pennington considered, checking the timer. Judy's jaw reconnected to her skull, back in its correct position. The elephant replied, "Four minutes, twenty-six seconds to heal her jaw."

Higgins wrote down the time on the clipboard. He responded as he finished, "Recorded."

In the hall, Elena reached the dead end twice and had to turn back. She switched her navigating strategy from vision to using her nose and smelling her sister. She used Nick's scent since his scent was intertwining with her sister's. It helped her pinpoint the specific path to her sister faster.

"Nine minutes, fifty-seven seconds for her to recover her ankle," Pennington approached, checking her timer.

"Hmm," Higgins nodded, writing the record down on the clipboard. Once he finished, he responded, "Recorded."

The tuskless elephant shifted her attention from the timer strapped to her trunk to the unconscious rabbit, who still had various cuts on her exposed flesh. In the hall outside the room they were in, Elena walked to the door. She pressed her shoulder on the wall next to the door and listened to the room. At this moment, Judy's flesh healed and left no openings.

"Well, hello, Hopps," Pennington said solemnly, talking to the rabbit cop.

The gray rabbit, who already sat up, stunned as she shifted her attention to the african elephant. She replied, "Hello, Francine."

Elena flinched as she heard a slap from within the room. She heard the following sentence; "That was for disappearing on us."

"Please don't do that again, ok?" Francine sighed loudly. Higgins watched Judy's swollen cheek shrinking back to its original size.

"Yes, madam," Judy said, attempting to rub her muzzle to get rids of the stinging feeling. Elena lifted from the wall and walked in the room.

The first bunny turned her head to the door, sensing her sister's presence. Elena sighed in relief, being glad that her sister was alright. She ran to the gurney, jumping on it and embraced Judy. The solemn atmosphere in the room faded, Higgins and Pennington sighed happily as they watched the rabbits comforting each other. Once the younger sister dozed off, the elephant mammalian sensed the tension as she watched the gray rabbit looking at the door then turning to the largest mammalian. Pennington realized that the orange rabbit had been waiting for Judy to return after disappearing for two long nights.

"Since you asked me to not 'disappear' on you again, so… it appears that I am needed again. It's actually related to the big case that I solved seven months ago," Judy explained the change in her behavior.

Higgins glared at his partner anxiously. The african elephant leaned forth, resting her elbows on her knees, and spoke, "I am listening."

"Can you go alert your team, and have France attempt to record the whatever the culprit will unwinding… while I pull a magic trick out of my hat for that culprit," Judy started to explain her next plan.


	12. Chapter 11: The Black Death

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney.

* Small scene reference in here is thanking to "Fullmetal Alchemist", with few changes.

* * *

~Second Friday Morning~

In the hideout, the door opened and slammed into the wall as the fennec fox walked in. The door slam made the chief and his segregated team flinch. They glared at him as he walked around the table made for big animals, moving toward the cape buffalo.

"L'k l'ike yer wanted to be in da prison," Finnick barked, showing a paper then throwing it onto the chief's lap.

The big prey picked up the paper then examined it for a several seconds. He looked up to his crew with a new thought in his mind.

"Hm, it looks like it's time to make non-lethal attacks," he reminded them, starting the 'take-the-Precinct-back' scheme.

He stood up expecting his crew to leave, but he sensed that they didn't move. He glanced at them with a stressed expression.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving!" he ordered, which got them thumping out of the room quickly.

The group left the room and walked through the hall. They reached the room that Wilde mother and son, along with Hopps, occupied. The chief walked in a couple paws from the door. He noticed that Judy Hopps was standing, already dressed in a fresh blue jumpsuit, with bulletproof chest armor and gauntlets. Her old police badge was on the chest armor. He estimated that the badge was irreplaceable. She turned to him and walked to him. He knelt and reached his hoof out to her. She put her front paws in his outstretched hoof.

"Bogo," she whispered with a lightly rigid tone.

"Yes," he answered gently.

She replied to his earlier question, "I will watch your team's back, especially yours."

"Good," the cape buffalo nodded then asked, "Can you summon Wilde here? I have a task for him. Then once he accomplishes that task, you both do whatever you want. Is that a deal?"

The bunny nodded then she turned to the bed that was made for big mammals and called out in the language that she and Nick developed in their spare time. The chief turned his head to Fangmeyer and gestured her to bring in the listening device. Nick and his mother walked into the crew's view. They figured that he was changing into a new set of clean police uniform, but he kept his old police badge, like Judy.

"Hm," Bogo exhaled, receiving the device from his trusty partner then he turned his attention to the red fox. "Well, I get a feeling that Detective Black was involved with the killer who took your father's life. Here's your mission: Kill the designated target; Detective Black, but spare others in the Precinct. The device I am holding is required to be worn on your uniform, so I can confirm his death while you're on the mission. Am I clear?"

Nick blinked as he moved his snout down a little. He shuddered a little bit, moving away from the chief with the discomforting gaze. He shook his head slightly, unsure of what to choose. Judy quickly moved to his side and did her best to persuade him. Bogo and Judy knew that Nick was not at the Precinct One when Detective Black took over the position of Chief.

"Nick! Detective Black put pressure on the cops... our friends that had left the Precinct One after we did. I am aware that you were not at the Precinct when he took over, but... he can and will find them and then break them if we don't stop him quickly," the first bunny cop explained in her soft voice, which got him to cooperate, "If you do not trust Chief Bogo's word, then please trust in mine. Killing Detective Black is the only way to make the world in the better place."

The red fox considered on his mate's words for a minute then he turned to her, "And the device? Is it really necessary?"

"Yeah. It's just for Chief Bogo - he only needs to know of Detective Black's death," Judy blinked, putting her words together. She continued, "Think nothing of it and let it be part of the uniform you're wearing now, ok?"

"Hmm," Nick nodded in understanding, "Ok, that I can do. See me when your... job is accomplished."

He grabbed her arm, pulled her closer, and kissed her warmly.

"Alright!" Chief Bogo boomed, shaking the room with that voice, "Let's take them down... with the tranquilizer darts."

Some time later in the patient room, Chief Bogo put the wireless device on Nick's uniform. Judy had to keep the red fox from moving at all. In the weapon room, Delgato slammed the magazine of tranquilizer darts into his assault rifle from beneath, Fangmeyer pulled the bolt handle to load the dart into the barrel, following by McHorn checking out his tiny paw gun, which was already loaded. Meanwhile, Clawhauser, in the middle of the room, popped a donut into his mouth and munched it instead of getting his gun ready, much to his team's chagrin. There was nothing they could do with the sweet-tooth feline since he had a condition that prevented his wielding guns at all.

"Hm," Fangmeyer mused, snapping out of a chagrining position when the door opened.

Each and every segregated officer turned to the chief and smallest cop entering the room. Delgato shook his head, chuckling.

"You're late, Chief," the proud lion said.

Fangmeyer smiled, put her rifle strap on her shoulder, "We were about to leave without you, sir."

Bogo glared at her for a minute then he burst out with loud laughter, "It's strange how your verbal abuse sounds so comforting right now!"

His team chuckled with him then they armed him with the spare darts. The darts were mounted on his body belts. And none for Judy since she was backup with her special savage dosage, which gave her physical strength to her advantage.

After some travels in the tunnel, Judy and the segregated team followed their chief into the series of city, all armed with the guns loaded with the tranquilizer darts. Fangmeyer patted Bogo's shoulder as she departed the team, working her way up to the roof so she could use her sniper skill.

 _After entering the spacious building, the savage fox stalked through the hall while staying unseen. Chief Black, in his office, rested his left elbow on the desk with the double-cupped glass filled with wine in his left paw. He was ready to listen to the report from the intercom._

Bogo glanced at Delgato then signaled the lion to take the alley, since the latter possessed night vision that allowed him to see well in the dark. Delgato nodded then made his way into the dark alley, leaving the rest cops with exception of Judy Hopps under his chief's wing. She gained her own night vision from the dosage she had received the week before. Delgato hoped that they could take care of the street with ease. Also, they had to leave Clawhauser behind because of his physical condition along with Pennington and Higgins because Bogo decided that they could become the next Chief and Assistant Chief if Bogo failed his mission and got caught.

 _"Be sure to have them arrested, put in a prison cell, and throw the keys away," Chief Black growled at the intercom while his digit pushed the button, then he lifted his cup to his muzzle and sipped the wine._

 _He was very eager to put the traitors in prison cells and watch them squish. It was an order given by his new mayor that made him the Chief of Precinct One._

Every large prey hid behind the abandoned vehicles, their paws and hooves wrapping the handles of their firearms tightly while Fangmeyer prepared her sniper's nest on the roof from beyond, her good eye behind the scope. She scanned over the road that her team faced, and she learned that there were many black-furred ' _canis lepophaguses_ ' scattered all over the street and no zootopians. She grimaced once she recognized the true purpose of wolves' species.

 _"What do you mean? You can't find them? Focus! Keep your eyes open! Find them and I want them behind bars as soon as possible," Chief Black barked at the intercom again, his right paw that held his cup of wine slowly becoming more rigid as he barked each word._

The cape buffalo peeked over the vehicle hood, set his paws on it, and then fired a dart into one of Black's agents, knocking down the agent. Bogo frowned as he ducked behind the side of vehicle, showing his surprise that he could still shoot well. He turned his head and looked at McHorn, who hid behind the abandoned vehicle to his left, as the rhino took aim with his tiny paw gun and shot another wolf down.

 _"Hm," the wolf chief growled, showing his annoyance at the silence then he turned his head to the door as he heard the comment from the panting hyena; "They started to buzzing in the south section of the city."_

Delgato skirted through the alley behind the buildings, easing his way toward the group of wolves up ahead. He found a few agents grouped in one area, almost as if they were friends having a casual chat. The proud lion lifted his assault rifle and fired several darts at that group, and before they could react, the sides of their muzzle met the concrete.

 _Chief Black grimaced as his irritation grew. He listened to the intercom and learned that there were seven tranquilized, but no fatalities. He shook his head and brought his wine glass to his muzzle and sipped some more._

Bogo flinched as the bullet recoiled off the hood, which told him and his team that their opponent knew their location. He believed that his opponent have spotted his segregated team.

He spoke, "Continue to shoot them down with the tranquilizer darts, just as planned."

McHorn nodded then thumped his fists on a different hood and fired a couple of darts at the wolves, knocking them down.

 _"Ten of my agents have been tranquilized and no one was killed? They must gone soft," Chief Black grunted as he squeezed the glass, losing his appetite to finish his wine._

Fangmeyer shot down several wolves from a distance, proving her hawkeye skill. Meanwhile, on the street where the sniper couldn't reach, Judy used her paws and instinct to knock the undetected wolves down before they could attack her team. The bunny also kicked several wolves as they sneaked their way from the building that obstructed Fangmeyer from shooting them.

 _"Twenty have been tranquilized, but still no fatalities," the reporter called out from the intercom, which made the wolf chief growl louder. He pounded on the desk with his free paw then responded, "What the shell?"_

One of the black wolves managed to get a clear view of the cape buffalo. Fangmeyer saw him through her scope, but couldn't able to get a clear shot at him because that wolf was hiding behind the building that obstructed the tigress. She blinked as she watched him fall and crash his face onto the concrete, then she searched the area and saw the bunny landed on her hind-paws then moved to a different area. She grinned as she moved her rifle to the next area.

"Hm," Bogo blinked when he heard the thump while reloading his gun, then he looked at his friend on his left. McHorn called, "Hopps got him."

"Good," the cape buffalo said softly, "That's why it's ok to let her watch our backs. Let's proceed with the plan."

 _"Fifty have been tranquilized. Still no fatalities," the reporter informed in a shaky tone._

 _Chief Black bared his fangs as he squeezed the cup in his right paw, slowly cracking it. That made the pair of red ears flinch at the sound._

Fangmeyer quickly swung her sniper rifle to the location of the next probing wolves and fired a dart at one of those targets. Judy kicked another wolf's bottom jaw to the ground, knocking him out. Bogo and his rhino friend slowly advanced forward, gunning each wolf they spotted as quickly as possible. Delgato continued stalking the dense agents and shot them from their blind spot.

 _"On-One hundred have been tranquilized... and still no fatalities," the intercom whispered, which was the final nail in the coffin._

 _Chief Black, who was on his last nerve, crushed the cup, shattering it. Two pieces of the double-cupped glass pierced into his manus, suddenly drawing blood from there. He shouted, "The shell are they doing?"_

"Hm," the cape buffalo flinched from the loud shatter that echoed in his earpiece, "Look like Detective Black is finally losing it. Keep it up, team. We are on the winning side - progress!"

His response boosted his team's morale. He believed that the boost would work better for his team instead of keeping to himself. He blinked as he felt something slightly graze his horn and turned his attention in the direction the bullet came from. He immediately fired a tranquilizer dart at the shooter and knocked that wolf out like a powerful punch to a punching bag.

 _"What the-" Chief Black yelled as the entire precinct went dark. He heard a few bodies thudding below him. He believed that some of his agents hit each other in confusion and fell down._

 _On the first floor, however, it was a different story - Nick put his night sight in use to make brutal hits on the wolves that groped their way around blindly, knocking them out similarly to Judy's way._

The agents armed with lethal rifles tried to wear Bogo's team out as much as possible. However, they were overwhelmed by the team fo five mammals, especially Judy Hopps.

"Hopps, can you please try to preserve your energy - our dart supply is getting low," Bogo called out with a soft tone. He knew that the first bunny cop had better hearing than their targets.

 _Chief Black grunted furiously as he realized that he had worked his employees in bright light for too long and that they weren't used to the dark. More bodies thudded below him as he stood and started groping his way through the dark office._

 _"Argh," the wolf chief groaned as his right paw bled from the cup shards, distracting him from his main goal - finding the problem within the building._

At least a hundred wolves laid on the road, majority from the tranquilizer darts and the rest of them beaten down by fists, or in Judy's case, a heavy kick to the head.

"Keep moving as swiftly with as little energy as possible," Bogo called out, slamming two agents onto the road, knocking them out, "So you won't get shot in the chest."

 _The wolf chief heard a small noise, which stopped him on his track. Fortunately for him, one of his employees wore sunglasses all day. That allowed the employee to get away from the savage fox and search for the distribution board. He fixed the wires to get the power back on. However, the light flickered on and off through the precinct proving he didn't get it fixed correctly._

 _"Huh," Chief Black startled as the light flickered, finding himself at the door of the office with a carrot pen at his hind paws._

"Almost there," the cape buffalo called out, throwing the agent at the streetlight, impacting the wolf's back on it, knocking him out.

While his two words echoed in the empty street, there were very few wolves remaining conscious on the street. McHorn charged toward one of them and slammed him against an abandoned vehicle, stunning the wolf. He slammed his right paw on top of the stunned wolf's head to knock him out.

 _Chief Black crouched to pick up the pen with his good paw and noticed a button on its side, which he proceeded to push it. He immediately regretted pushing it as he heard his word that he told Judy the day she refused the case._

 _"Once a mistake, always a mistake!" the device repeated._

 _He felt the wind breezing on his back then he turned to the source of air movement. The blood spattered from his injured paw as he tried to search for the source in the flickering light that bothered hie eyes._

 _"Ah," Chief Black was taken aback in surprise when he saw the red fox dressed in a blue cop uniform lungeing from the chief's desk onto him._

With the last agent's muzzle meet the hood, Bogo snorted loudly then he jerked his head to the left as he heard the suddenly scream of death in his earpiece. He responded, "Good, that scum-ball is dead."

Fangmeyer and Delgato rejoined the team with their empty rifles hanging on their shoulders. Bogo turned his head to Judy as she approached them. He explained to the team about Black's death with his digit pointing at his ear. He glanced at Judy once he finished his explain and nodded, permitting her to take leave as promised. He held his paw at his team before one of them complained.

"Let her go. It's their... the Wilde's business," the cape buffalo reminded his team of his promise to the fox and the rabbit.


	13. Chapter 12: The Savage Bond

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney, though the first name for Mrs. Wilde is mine.

* Special thanks to Upplet, for their "When Instinct Falls", in all of the words I harvested for the second half of this chapter.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Now, this chapter is the reason why it is rated Mature. The only chapter having a lemon/explicit scene included. Fortunately that it only occurred in the second halve of this chapter. You will see why.

* * *

~First Friday Morning~

Judy was sitting on the table with her back pressed to the wall and her knees at her chin. She lifted her sound-sensitive ears when she heard the door to her right open. Following her ear, she lifted her head to meet her sight with her favorite chief. Her slit irises told him that she had her savage side controlled. Thanks to the habit they had for months, Chief Bogo knew how the cop rabbit responded without speaking a word. She watched him walk to her then stretch his hooves to her and pick her from the table. She kept herself still as she was in the cape buffalo's giant arms. A breeze flowered over her head as he turned to the door that he had used to enter the room. Upon exiting the room, Judy blinked as the cape buffalo walked down the hall with the red vixen. After a couple of turns through the abandoned building, the cop rabbit squinted her eyes when the natural light flashed at her from the window in the door. She let her arms loosen up and unfolded her thighs from her body. She looked in the direction that the light came from. Vivian walked to the door and pulled it open, let in the natural air. It made the rabbit wince and squint her eyes each time the light sparkled at her.

"Ugh," Judy grunted, lifting her left paw to her face to shield her eyes from the light.

She now understood how the predators felt with their light-sensitivity eyes. The grey rabbit watched the elder vixen stay by the door to keep it open. She could figure that the next step hadn't included Vivian. Keeping her left paw over her eyes, her chief carried her past the vixen and out of the building. She blinked to readmit her sight to the morning color. The walking stopped and she moved to the ground. The big arms left her as she remained in position, which made her glance up to her boss curiously.

"Go... just go find your partner and do whatever the shell you want. Sooner you find him, the better you cooperated," he instructed, pulling back from the rabbit.

Judy kept her slit amethyst eyes on him as he stepped back slightly. Her mind solved the puzzle of what the cape buffalo said, and her nose twitched, picking up the scent that she had imprinted on for the past many days. She turned to the direction where the scent was stronger - it was away from the abandoned building. She smelled in that direction, where the rainforest was, and pinned the scent. The grey rabbit started to move, making her muscles groan, onto her four paws and ran toward the imprinted scent.

The only little bit of response she could pick up before she was out of the range; "Well, that went as planned. Now onto the next step..."

That part she couldn't understand, so she pushed it aside and focused on the current objective that Chief Bogo gave. The imprinted scent grew stronger as she approached her destination, making her nose twitch again to search and pin it. She continued to travel until she was within the range of the imprinted scent. She slowed down and started to hunt for the specific destination with her nose close to the ground. Being a multitasker, she learned that she, along with both Nick and Vivian as well as Bogo, were all in the Rainforest District. That was when the cop rabbit went to hunt down the cape buffalo after she withdrew her service from Chief Black. The reason she didn't notice that earlier was that she had her attention on her cPhone trying to track her boss down. Her eyes didn't leave the phone screen until she lost the signal on her phone inside the building. At that minute, she flinched as she picked up the dwelling scent, halting in her tracks. Judy acknowledged that she had arrived at her destination, where her canine partner had stayed for past two days. Switching her focus from her nose to her eyes, she scrutinized the damp place, spotting a blue color slightly to her left. That color was surrounded by brown leaves. She stumbled to the leaves, taking a closer look. She realized that it was a number of blueberries - Nick's favorite food. She blinked as she felt her mouth water just looking at the blueberries. Recounting her last meal - she hadn't eaten a meal since breakfast yesterday. Her eyes rolled up, considering for a second. She reached in to pick a couple of blueberries, then popped them in her mouth.

"Mmm," the grey rabbit murred, chewing on her snack while listening to the noise surrounding her.

She heard a word 'tch' and rapid pawsteps behind her, which made her lift her head from her paws and straighten her ears up. She stopped chewing the berries and swallowed them, then she looked over her left shoulder as the pawsteps got louder. Since she had just gained her new abilities, she failed to see the mammalian approaching her in the very dim light. But by the familiar scent she rubbed on her partner, she recognized this mammalian instantly.

"Oh, Slick Nick," Judy exclaimed as her fox emerged from the shadows and into the 'nest', where she sat in.

She turned to hug him. She pecked and licked his muzzle while she felt the tongue on her scalp with her ears folding backward. She let him take care of the fur on her head. She looked down and could see that his uniform was worn and was covering with small tears. After the licking on her head stopped, she closed her eyes and smirked as she snuggled on Nick's chest. After a few seconds of embrace, she pulled from him but kept her paws on him and his paws on her back. She looked at his emerald eyes while he looked in her amethyst eyes.

"Well," Nick spoke in the language that only he and Judy could understand. He continued, "Let's see how quickly you can grasp your new skills, Carrots?"

"Yeah, Slick, I am ready to learn," the grey rabbit replied, withdrawing her paws from her partner, hopping on her paws and moving off the 'nest'.

She jogged off the 'nest' and through the rainforest, gaining speed while she was on her fours. She was aware that the red fox kept up with her, but her instinct alerted her to his attack. She sidestepped to avoid the fangs closing on her. She realized that Nick went through the same thing that she did - he had also gained an alter ago. The yellow-furred jaw opened and lunged at her again. She jumped away from him as they closed to bite her. They missed her but served the purpose of making them dodging the oncoming trees they were running toward. Judy entered a quick march as the fox pulled his head away from her and she saw a chance. She shifted her momentum from her front to her right, bolting into him and knocked him off his paws. Her sense of gravity was haywire as she held on to the fox while they rolled over the ground and roots. Once she was above him for fifteenth time, she felt his hind-paws on her abdomen and was forced into the air. Due to the force of gravity, she flew toward the tree large than her body. She flipped so her paws landed on the bark of a tree then she sprang from the tree to her partner. She tackled him so hard he flew off the ground.

"Argh," Nick grunted, flying toward a grey rock at the size of elephant's ear then flipping over it.

Judy snapped back to her senses, displaying a little bit of panic in her eyes as she looked over the grey rock. By the time she sprang to see what was going on, the red fox popped out from behind of the grey rock. She recalled that she and her partner both gained the healing factor. That meant it didn't matter how much damage they did to each other, it would just clean up quickly. The rabbit blinked as the fox cop dashed toward her. Trusting her 'savage side' and her brilliant instinct, she hauled her body to her right and rolled out of the way, dodging the incoming attack.

"Urh," was the word she heard, and bones popping was the sound she picked up immediately.

The grey rabbit stopped on her paws then lifted her sound-sensitive ears, listening to the odd pops in Nick's elbows. That was a signal that his elbows were healing. She blinked her slit-irised eyes, shifting her attention to his smiling muzzle.

"It seemed like you got the self-defense method down smoothly. So, let's see if you can go as fast as the cheetah," Nick suggested, relaxing his limbs.

She nodded then started to jog with him on their fours. She could feel his eyes on her as they jogged. She could guess that he was checking on her to see if she could keep up with him, and that fulfilled one of his objectives.

Judy spoke, "Alright, what kind of... um, method should I start with?"

"Ah. Let's start by testing your running along the ground first. To see if you can outrun me," the red fox responded, starting to sprint faster.

In her memory, she recalled that their ancestors were walking on all four paws rather than just the hind-paws that the modern mammalians were commonly walking on. In addition, the memory from last night came back to her mind, she remembered how easily she jumped from the floor to the table with a small amount of energy. She used that lesson from the last night to channel her energy into a sprinting position. She caught up with him in no time flat, just as for his head turned to her.

"Hyperactive Bunny. You sue work out that ground, so let's switch to air while we are still on our paws. Trust me, it was quite a challenge for me to lay it out right," he smirked then jumped to the side of the trees, bouncing his way through the rainforest.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched her partner vanishing into the green atmosphere. Her eyes moved to the approaching tree and jumped onto it, which she used the gravity to 'bounce' off the tree to the next one. When she first started it, she was at least two paws from the ground, gaining a paw higher on each tree she bounced off. Once she reached the bigger tree, which was at least twice her body size, she messed up and was cartwheeled in the air after she 'landed' on that tree. Her face got confused and her eyes spun in spiral lines. Immediately, she shook her head and her face became rigidly serious. It was the grey rabbit's 'savage side' that took the control of her body. She pulled up her paws as she approached the tree and bounced from there.

"Hm," she mused, bouncing her way through the forest expertly while following the scent of her host's fox friend.

'Judy' could see Nick landing on the thick branch and looking over his shoulder at her. She landed next to him, sensing him flinch at her sudden appearance. She blinked then lifted her head to her host's partner while he tried to calm himself down.

"Sane cold," 'Judy' explained when her sight connected with his.

"Hmm-hm," he nodded in understanding before he continued, "So I guess that we can leave the air travel to you, 'Savage Carrots'?"

"If Sane agrees," she replied, nodding then looking over the branch to test her hunting sight.

The grey rabbit watched the fox bolt off the branch, which made her read his flying. She pulled back then bolted off the branch, following him in the air. She blinked as she watched him bounce off the tree and charge toward her. She lifted her paws to block his paws, which forced them to turn to their right - she went to her right side while he went for her left side. One of the claws on her left paw was missing, but it regenerated immediately a minute before she landed on the tree trunk. Her head turned to the next tree to her left and she sprang from her landing spot onto the next destination. From there, she bounced from tree to tree at her fastest, her eyes on her partner, who did the same. They were searching on each other for the opening to attack.

"Hm," 'Savage Judy' mused, getting a chance to attack 'Savage Nick', who switched in.

She watched him getting stiff, ready for the impact. His paws joined at his chest once she was within his arm length.

"Sorry, but it's all part of the training," he mumbled, swinging his elbow to her face and slamming right on her chin.

The middle of her jaw was split as she flipped and spun in the air toward the tree. Her back hit the tree and she tasted the blood in her mouth. The grey rabbit felt the healing factor work its miracle on her jaw, fusing the two halves back together. The bones were starting to merge together as she fell from the tree she had landed on. The true consciousness of Judy Hopps switched back in. She unconsciously ended her quick march just before she started falling from the tree. After a single flip, she opened her eyes, sensed the danger coming from her left and glancing at that direction. She lifted her paws and grabbed on her companion's shirt as soon as he was within grabbing range. The healing factor had completely restored her jaw back to its original form, and all she could do was taste her own blood in her mouth. She tightened her grip on the uniform and swung to her right, slamming the red canine's head into the tree behind her. The damage that she dealt on him was more than the damage she received from him and was enough to knock him out. She let the fox go just before they landed on the ground. Being an athlete, Judy bounced on her hind-paws to move away from the unconscious mammalian while she patted her chin, checking for any remaining damages. Once she learned that it was completely fixed, she shifted her focus to Nick when he rolled onto his paws and sat up in a beast position.

"Well, that part you just did... I have failed to catch on. Ow," Nick admitted, wincing when he pulled out the splinter at size of tree bark out of his temple.

The cop rabbit detected the change of his personality, making her wonder of how he became a fast friend with his 'alter ego'.

She responded, shaking her head, "Well, you should know better than that. I learned to adapting while fighting, not in the... this kind of savage manner."

"Ah, Carrots... I know you too well. After all of the time we spent together in the force, you adapted your techniques to beat the culprits," the red fox said, joining her as they walked back to the 'nest'.

~Several hours of training and a lunch later - the beginning of explicit scene~

Once Judy got a handle on her new techniques, as well as stretching the relationship with her 'alter ego', she walked back to the 'nest' with her fox partner. They were satisfied with their day's work. She stood up on her hind-paws and turned her back to the tree.

"It's been really pleasant of you helping me get hang of this," the rabbit grinned, pressing her back on the tree trunk.

The true consciousness of Nick, who reclaimed the control of his body, smiled as he answered, "Glad that you got this down within a half of a day. Or was that a half-dollar question?"

Judy turned her head to him and smiled, feeling the heat burn in her body. She pulled from the tree trunk and proceeded to unlock her black chest armor then strip it from her body. She hurled it aside as she walked to her fox, who just discarded his black tie. He was sitting down, which made the height appropriate for her to reach his head without any effort. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and intertwined her digits behind the nape of his neck while she felt his paws on her hips that were wrapped up by her cop belt. After a couple of pats on her hips, she felt him detach the belt. A sound of the belt hit the ground as she closed her eyes with her partner. They shared a passionate kiss together once she felt his paws on her hips again.

"Mmm," the grey rabbit mused, enjoying the kiss and the touch on her hips.

They pulled from the kiss slowly then slightly opened her eyes to look at each other lovingly. She felt his paws stroking her hips up and down, fondling her sturdy muscles through the jumpsuit. She withdrew her right paw from his neck and touched his muzzle, stroking the fur lightly. She stepped from him, signaling him to undress her. Judy opened her amethyst eyes widely and smiled as she slipped out of her partner's grip then turned around. She undid her left arm bracelet, hurling it aside then undid her right arm bracelet and hurling it aside as well. She felt Nick's paws on her hips again, one of them snaking up her back slowly. That made her shudder in response. With her ears standing up, she glanced over her shoulder as she felt his digit searching for the hidden zipper of her jumpsuit. The right side of her hip was squeezed by his idle paw at the same time the zipper was discovered under her collar and pulled down. While her jumpsuit got loosen, she wiggled her body like a ballet dancer to making her jumpsuit fall off her shoulders. Once the zipper reached the hole that was made a way for her bushy tail, she shifted her sight to her arms then reached for her left arm and pulled the sleeve off. Once her left arm was out of the jumpsuit, she turned to her right arm, grabbing the sleeve with her left paw and pulling it off. As if the rabbit was scrapping her second skin, her jumpsuit fell away from her nude torso.

"Hm," she mused, letting gravity work its miracle.

Judy fell her butt on Nick's lap then leaned forth to undoing her leg bracelets. She felt his paws caressing on her grey fur while she undressed the black clothes. Each time she hurled the leg bracelet aside, she felt a peck on top of her head. Once she hurled the second leg bracelet aside, she folded her ears onto her back, laid on her fox partner, and lifted her paws to his neck above her head. That revealed her slender form and sensuous curves. She purred as she felt his paws fondling her hips, feeling her fur and removing her jumpsuit at the same time. While she was the superior in their partnership and relationship, she chose to let the red canine take a charge once in a while. In addition, it had been two or three days since she had his company. She could sense his jade eyes examine the white fur that ran from her neck to her chest, to her abdomen, and to her pelvis. Her muzzle was under his snout so he couldn't able to see the whole picture. The rest of her fur was as grey as the concrete road. She felt his digits on her thighs as her jumpsuit slowly pushed down to her knees. Once it went past her knees, she folded her legs where her thighs and hips met, giving Nick a chance to take it off her. She couldn't resist smiling dazzling as her partner slipped her jumpsuit down to her hind-paws and took it off her legs. She wiggled and straightened her legs at the same time he flung the jumpsuit beside. Her amethyst eyes shifted to his muzzle as she felt his paws on her abdomen that stroked her grey and white fur lightly.

"Hmm... enjoy the feeling of my fur, Slick?" Judy murred, wiggling some more.

He chuckled, "Ah, yes, Carrots. Your fur is the fluffiest I have patted and fondled so far."

"Alright, Slick, my turn to get you undressed," she replied with a smile, releasing the red fox's neck from her grip.

She felt his paw pads leaving her grey hips and his arms leaving her white abdomen. Judy smiled as his paw pads found their places under her armpits, assisting her onto her hind-paws. She turned around as soon as her partner's paws left her small frame. Her paws moved to his slightly torn-up shirt to unbutton it. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned, she opened and found that he wasn't wearing his protective suit. Her amethyst eyes flicked to the smiling muzzle.

"Ditched it so i can work on my techniques - it's not easy to do while I wear it," he explained, noticing her questioning gaze.

The grey rabbit rolled her eyes, flinging her partner's shirt off his shoulders, which easily fell off his arms. She moved her paws down to his police pants and proceeded to undress hi. While she busily undressed him, she started licks and butterfly kisses on his muzzle and his throat. She felt his paws on the back of her ears as she pecked his neck. Once she undid the zipper, she grabbed his belt and pulled it down at same time he stood up. She let the belt go when he stood up, then she stepped back. She watched him move toward her, stepping out of his pants. They were down to the fur on their flesh. Like Judy's white fur on her front, his yellowish fur traveled from his muzzle to his neck, to his chest, and to his abdomen. However, it stopped above his intimate area. She could see that he left his fur untamed - she figured that he hadn't any time to clean himself up after a day of training.

"Hmm," she mused with her eyes flicking up to his head as she saw him bending forth and opening his jaw.

His nose glided past the left side of her head then she felt his fangs pressing on the flesh where her shoulder blade was. She winced slightly when the fangs pierced her flesh, drawing a teaspoon of blood. As soon as she felt them driving in, they pulled out. The wounds closed up immediately afterward. Her left amethyst eye met his jade eye as he pulled from her. Driven by her instinct, she stepped backward to the same tree that she rested on earlier, pressing her back on it. Nick followed her, keeping her hungry for the next action. Satisfying with her position on the tree, she slowly spread her legs, revealing her intimate area to her partner. She was aware that he reached for that area with his paw.

"Ah, Slick..." Judy moaned, feeling his digits stroking on fur of her thigh then onto her nether region.

She lifted her chin and turned her head as Nick brought his head to her. She licked his muzzle a couple times then glanced at his intimate area. She witnessed the red shaft already hanging out. It throbbed excitedly. She blinked as she watched the red canine kneel down, matching the height of his hip to hers. His digits continued stroking her nether region, allowing her to feel the smooth between their flesh. However, the physical contact waned as they moved on the next step. The grey rabbit felt her partner's paw move away from her nether region and she instinctively lifted her paws to his shoulders and laid her palms there. Her amethyst eyes were still locked on his intimate area, fascinating by his male part. She watched him laying his withdrew paw on it then thrusting toward her own nether region.

Just as the tip of his shaft poked inside her special flesh, he shifted his attention to her, "You preferred 'just do it'?"

"Yes, make me yours," Judy replied, nodding.

She felt his mouth on her scalp and his shaft slipped into her nether region at same time. As it stretched her insides, she curled her digits on his shoulder tightly, fighting against the coming pain. She winced and flinched as she felt a barricade break inside her. At same time it happened, she felt his left hand squeezing on her right knee, which she could tell that he was doing it to keep from break the tree down. She pursed her lips once they were connected together. The fur of her ears picked up the hot air from the fox's panting. This told her that it was also his first time doing this with her.

"You're tight," he mused.

She caught her second wind then replied, "You're... big."

"It seemed like you can handle me just fine," Nick said, struggling to put on his brilliant grin.

The grey rabbit glanced at him, "You know me, Slick. I have been working out lot and my species was made to have many bunnies in one go. But for us, just give it a time - we will get better and better at doing it."

"Ah, guess I shall 'sawing' you up," he chuckled.

She blinked as his left wrist swirled to hook under her knee. Her right leg was lifting, folding, and hanging on his forearm. She assured that he had to use the tree to support him while he 'worked' on her. Judy firmed the muscles in her arms in a position to assist him better. However, she curled her digits so tight that she plucked a few red furs out of his flesh. Regardless, new fur immediately regrew in the spot of missing fur. While her back was pressing on the tree trunk, she kept her left hind-paw flat on the ground as her partner continued to graze her inside.

"Carrots..." the cop fox moaned, making passionate love with her.

Judy's smaller claws dug in his shoulders, giving him a little pain. With the force of her fox against her nether region, her back pressed against the bark of the tree. However, the inspiration dried out when her new muscles cried to change into something different. The knee of her hanging leg folded hard enough that she squeezed his forearm using her thigh and foreleg.

"Argh, Nick... off!" the grey rabbit grunted, feeling the bark sink into the flesh of her back.

The red fox stopped swinging his hip then started pulling from her as he was told. She inhaled sharply when the extra quantity left the inside of her nether region. Her paws left his shoulders once he was out of her range and her arms hit the tree trunk behind her. The feeling of warmth had left her space, she watched him sit on his knees a couple paws from her and waiting for her next command. This showed that she was still in charge. She pressed her forearms against the tree, lifting her from the tree she was resting on. Her face winced as the weight reapplied on her slightly wobbly legs. She turned to her right and walked a little bit, almost limping, then got on all fours. Spreading her thighs, she looked over her shoulder meeting his eyes with hers. Twitching her bushy tail, she smiled and signaled him to make a move on her.

"Ah," Nick nodded in acknowledgement, turning to crawl his way to her.

She watched him approach her rear, feeling his 'arrowhead' enter her nether region. His paws patted her curves strongly as she felt him stumbling behind her, almost as if he was trying to find his position. With his paws on her ribcage, it was a signal that he got hold of his position and shaft fully stiffed in her intimate area. She released a comforting sigh as her partner resumed swinging his hip back and forth horizontal behind her rear. Judy moved her eyes onto his left paw as she felt it stroking her grey fur lightly. Her body rocked back and forth slightly on each swing he made. She blinked as she felt his right paw leaving her rib but didn't touch anywhere on her right side. That told her he had propped his weight on his good arm via putting his paw on the ground below and keeping his arm straight. She didn't care about that - all she wanted with him was to advance the bond with him as well as sharing the bond with their 'alter egos'.

"Ah," she moaned, feeling something larger on the shaft that bumped against her nether region.

Her amethyst eyes shifted from the paw to the canine head. She lifted her head to him and pecked his muzzle as much as she could with her straining neck. She blinked as her partner moved his head down until he was beside her head. She could see his right jade eye turning to her left amethyst eye and felt his left paw leaving her ribcage then wrapping his left arm around her abdomen.

"If you wish to... know what it... was bumping you... that is a knot," he responded in between of the sounds of his moaning.

The grey rabbit nodded slowly, still groggy with the bond she was sharing at this minute. She craned her neck, moving toward her fox's muzzle and pecking there. She closed her eyes as she felt the sweat on her body that cooled her heat down. She opened her mouth slightly and gnawed on his cheek. Due to her well-training strength and her possessing the savage dosage, she drove her buck teeth in his flesh and tore a little bit of the flesh. With the blood splashing in her mouth, she flinched and loosened her jaw. She blinked then flashed a grin.

"Heehee, oops," she mused while Nick's wound faded.

He chuckled, "Guess I owe you a favor for injuring me."

Judy nodded in agreement, her body slightly rocking back and forth from her partner's swinging hip. She felt his left paw move to her muzzle, his arm brushing across her chest, and slowly straightening her neck as she watched his head pull up. She huffed as she blinked, enjoying the aroused feeling she had with him. A split-second later, she felt the fangs on her neck from behind. The paw left her muzzle then she felt his arm brushing down her chest, back to its original position. She shuddered as the fangs dug into her flesh, making her back arch upward and against Nick's abdomen. The blood seeped from the wound on her neck, but it didn't bother her much. The grey rabbit felt 'it' twitching inside her, signaling her that he was almost at his limit. However, it was not the only hint she picked up from him. The second hint was how she knew - it was his 'knot' that pressed into her with all of his might. After his third failure, she could feel him struggle not to 'cut' her neck off as she felt his great effort to popping the 'knot' in her. Once it did, her mouth opened, and she nearly moaned as they completed their bond at that moment.

"Ah," she caught her breath, feeling each muscle in her body stiffen from the sudden pop-in.

A minute later, along with the fox's jaw leaving the rabbit's healed neck, she felt the weight shifting, tilting toward her left then thudding onto the ground. Suddenly, her limbs relieved from supporting the weight. She blinked as the right red arm coming to her body and she slowly snuggled with her partner. She was aware that she'd locked with him for an hour, but it wasn't a problem for her - she was exhausted working out with him this day. Despite the difference between their size and shape, Judy was satisfied with her relationship advancing to the next level.

"Slick... it seemed like our... um, dark sides have an agreement with our feelings," she said, talking from her heart.

She felt the warmth from him then snuggled with him more. He replied, "Hey, I agreed too! And I think that's called 'Savage States' - didn't Chief Buffalo Butt explain that to you?"

"He didn't. He let me out and told me to do whatever the shell I wanted," the grey rabbit countered.

She took a minute to regain her focus. She added, "I love you."

"Oh... do I love you?" Nick inquired. She smiled as he finalized, "Yes, yes, I do."

Then the world went dark on them.

~End of the explicit scene~

~Second Saturday Morning, two hours after breakfast~

Judy jaunted into the 'nest' from her day training with Nick. They were fully dressed in their cop uniforms with their fur cleaned of the blood. She was getting better at practicing her 'air travel', despite her early flaws. Her partner was cheery as he realized that he didn't have to spend two long days to catch her up like he had to do.

"Hm," the grey rabbit turned to her left, sensing something approach their location.

After a quick thought, she turned to her red fox and replied, "Go ahead. It's my turn to hold the fort. Love you."

Nick nodded in understanding, leaning to kiss her. She watched him turn to leave the 'nest' in same way he came in. The cop rabbit turned her head to the new presence then crawled on her fours toward the source. Once she approached the opening part of the forest, she slowly stretched her left paw forth. Within the field of her vision, she watched the black-wooled sheep in an officer's uniform. When she looked in the blue eyes of the sheep, she realized that this sheep was experiencing a flashback.


	14. Chapter 13: He Reaped What He Sowed

**Credit**

* Zootopia characters in this chapter belong to Disney

* * *

 **Author Note**

I have to make an apologize for my small time schedule mistake - If you had read this chapter before the change that had the story set a day early than it was supposed to be. That's wrong - Instead of starting this story out on Second Saturday Evening, it's actually starting out on Second Sunday Evening, then by the half way through this chapter, it continued off in Second Monday Morning.

So please accept my apologize for the schedule misleading. And thank you for take your time to read this small note.

* * *

~Second Sunday Evening~

It was two hours since Judy had given her childhood friend a warning. This bunny was laying on her left side in her new 'home', curling in the fetal position. The nest where she laid was the home that her mate built and crafted prior her arrival, and she was impressed that it was made to last at least a week. That included the food that was prepared to serve anytime. While she had a healing factor, she had to rest as she had one weakness; a headache from a long and hard day of training. To making up for her resting, she was in charge of looking after the 'home' this evening while her partner was out hunting. The hunting of the fleeing lamb. Judy reflected on how well prepared Nick was, however that brought her more questions than answers. She picked up familiar pawsteps approaching behind her.

"Hmm," she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, seeing him emerge from the dark. Though she knew instinctively, she felt the urge to ask, "Did you find her yet?"

"She got away, Carrots," Nick responded, shaking his head as he sat on his fours beside her. He continued, "I will try again tomorrow."

Judy sat up then turned to him, resting her muzzle on his cheek to nuzzle and lick his yellow fur. She sensed his closing eyes and heard his sound of joy as she showered him her boost of love. After a few minutes of grooming him, she pulled from his cheek and felt his arm on her back that pulled her to him. They flipped onto their sides and cuddled together, slowly closed their eyes as they fell asleep.

~Second Monday Morning~

The biologic clock in Judy's head had stirred her from her slumber, she slowly opening her eyes. She smirked as she rolled onto her back, stretching the stiff muscles in her back. She felt satisfied being in her partner's arms.

She chirped, "Good morning, Slick."

At the corner of her right eye, she saw his yellow jaw opening into a yawn. The next thing he bestowed her was his right paw on top of her head, caressing her grey fur. His leaf green eyes blinked then turned to focus on her amethyst ones.

"Morning, Fluffy. Get any plans today?" he inquired with a gentle smile.

"Hmm... I have decided to go visit my home in Bunnyburrow. Last night, my savage side studied and learned the details in my memory," she said, starting to rant with the discover she recently made. Her partner rolled onto his back and pulled her on him as she continued, "At the same time my savage side acts as my instinct, my savage side discovered that my dad had something hidden from me. And I am certain that my savage side urged me to go there and sort it out."

"Typical bunnies, you two," Nick groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his forepaws.

Judy blinked, confused by her love's response, "Huh?"

"You two always overanalyze anything like that," he explained his previous comment.

She furrowed her eyebrows with confidence, "That's how my life developed. C'mon, let's get breakfast ready."

The grey rabbit pushed up then dismounted from her partner. They went to make breakfast using the resources in the forest and ate together. Once she finished her meal, she left Nick to go to the river and stripped off her uniform, all but her hind-paw gauntlets. She washed her uniform in the river then hung it up. She started her bath immediately after that to get clean. While she paced from the river, she realized that they were not preparing some 'bathroom' stuff so she had to move away from her drying uniform and shook the water off her fur. Shaking her forepaws dry, she walked back to her uniform and felt it. She nodded as she donned her dried uniform, then worked her way back to the 'nest'. She found that her 'home' was vacant, and her instinct told her that he had made the bag of blueberries then left to take his bath right before she returned. The cop bunny nodded in understanding, then she turned around and let her guard down. She took a few minutes to wander through the forest, enjoying the stupendous atmosphere. She had seen the forest at least twice in the past; once when she first moved into Zootopia after graduating from Cop Academy and again during the time she searched for the witnesses of the Night howler victims, especially Renato Manchas. During those times, she didn't get a chance to sit down in one place and look through the forest. Now this was her chance as she walked past several trees, absorbing the secrecy of nature. She was glad that her chief had given her a chance to experience the freedom instead of putting her behind more desk work, even though he's no longer the chief. She stopped walking and perked her rabbit ears.

"Hmm," she blinked, listening to the canine's pawsteps at the 'home'.

Judy turned around then jogged her way back to the nest. As soon as she returned to the 'home', she saw Nick walking in from her left, wearing a pair of pants with a towel resting on his shoulder. She raised her eyebrow at the presence of the towel.

"Don't tell me we were staged for the whole drama of Chief Bogo's job loss?" she inquired, referring to the towel.

He grinned, bending over to pick up the bag of blueberries, "Nah. It was at the abandoned warehouse - I took it and left it somewhere you couldn't find. Plus, if there were any cameras around here, you had already found them when you arrived yesterday."

She lifted her right forepaw as he tossed the bag to her, which she caught flawlessly. She weighted the bag, measuring how much she could spend while she was away from her 'home', then she stored it in her cop belt. She walked inside the nest to exchange a warm hug with Nick.

"It's time for me to go," Judy said, breaking out from the hug.

She stepped out of the nest, receiving this response from her partner, "Take care, Fluffy."

"I can say the same to you, Slick," she replied without looking over her shoulder.

The bunny walked on her hind-paws until she no longer sensed the red fox's presence. She leaned onto her forepaws, then she crawled in way similar to her ancestors. Her savage side took over and she started to run in the direction of her childhood home. Dodging trees and small rivers through the Rainforest District, she reached the body of water that separated Zootopia from the rest of the mainland. Once she reached the edge of the land of Zootopia, she stopped running. She had just dried her uniform, eliminating the option of swimming across the body of water. She decided that it was better to continue on dry land until she found a way to across the body of water without getting wet. Since she went was headed towards her left, she turned to that direction and continued along the border between the land and the water. Her amethyst eyes set on the train station that was placed on top of the cliff in the forest. She estimated that this station connected to Savanna Central, if she remembered the map correctly.

"Hmph," she grunted as she shifted her forward momentum to her left, bolting into the forest.

Judy had to hide herself from the zootopians' prying eyes as she continued toward the station. Once she was within one mile of the station, she slowed her pace and started to sneak through the forest, reducing unnecessary noise. Upon her arrival at the pillar of the trail bridge, she glanced over her shoulder, checking for any ravaged zootopians - so far, she saw none. She began to climb up the pillar, thanks to her new strength she was able to reach the platform, which was multiple boards clipping together, of the pillar effortlessly. The platform was placed below the trail floor. Fortunately, the platform she stopped on was currently unoccupied. She started to ran across the platform over the body of water. A new thought appeared in her head as she realized of the instance that she was on her fours while she encountered a modern zootopian. She now understood why Chief Bogo had Wilde family removed from prying eyes as well as why Ex-Mayor Lionheart seized from public view each and every mammalian that succumbed to their savage state. Her behavior proved that it was difficult to stay on hind-paws after being infected with the Night howler dosage, or in Judy's case, the special Night howler dosage. If she had been caught by one of the zootopians, anything that she was involved would be thrown into chaos. She narrowed her eyes as she recalled the incident that included anyone related to the savage victims of 'The Missing Mammals' case she had triggered with her first speech. That led to the small cold war between the preys and the predators within Zootopia.

"Ugh," Judy grunted, showing her disgust at the idea of all of the hard work that would e lost upon being discovered.

She slowed down when she reached the end of the platform, which was closer to the mainland. She jumped off the platform onto the grassland. Once she landed, she immediately moved away from the area where she could be easily seen. She started to jog toward Bunnyburrow, continuing on her fours. Each time she felt the muscles in her body and limbs rip, they healed almost immediately. The energetic bunny kept her breath as steady as possible while she jogged. Like yesterday, she was still grateful for the dosage that the chief had infested her as it healed her as well as relieved her fatigue. She traveled through the meadow for a little bit, mostly jogging with a little bit of bounce. By the time she arrived at Bunnyburrow, it was noontime. She started sneaking behind the houses and barn, reaching for the bag in her belt. Judy grabbed a blueberry and popped it into her mouth as she slipped through backyards, avoiding her neighbors' prying eyes. She trusted her instinct to alert her if she was about to be spotted or approached by the mammalians. With her athletic skills adding to her savage dosage, she could easily vanish from sight, leaving no traces.

"Hm," Judy mumbled as she moved past several backyards, having not seen any mammalians.

After she traveled through at least thirty yards that were loaded with various fruits and vegetables, she arrived at the backyard behind her family house. It was only planted with carrots; therefore, it would be tricky to make her approach to the house with a little to no cover. The cop bunny had to lay as low as possible while she crept her way across the garden to her family house. She narrowed her pupils into slits so she could see the details of the back door of the house, even from the other side of the garden. She kept her breath steady as she moved toward the house. Her noise-sensitive ears picked up pawsteps from inside the house, she realized that there was only one mammalian in the entire house. That brought up the question in her mind - where were her siblings and her mother? She blinked as she shifted her interest from her question onto the sound of the rumbling doorknob. That halted her sneaking any farther and she laid as flat as possible. Her attention was on the back door as it opened, and her dad stepped outside with a shotgun in his paw.

"Huh?" Stu uttered, walking down the mini-stairs of the porch onto the ground.

Judy and her savage side already understood his self-defense method by just looking at him. Her dad walked a few pawsteps closer to the garden that she was hidden in. She realized that he was trying to figure what triggered his prey instinct. She learned that the longer they lived, the better their instinct developed - that meant her dad was aware of her presence long before she even attempted approaching the house. She understood why Ex-Mayor Lionheart had pulled strings to keep the savage mammalians hidden - her own dad didn't know about her turning into a savage mammalian at this point. Seeing Stu approach the garden halfway from the house, the cop bunny firmed and stabilized every muscles in her body, preparing to dodge whenever he pulled the trigger. Her amethyst eyes met his chestnut eyes, startling him. He changed into his shooting position, and he lifted his shotgun at her. She felt a chill rushing through her body as she saw his digit hooking on the triggers.

"Die, beast!" he yelled, pulling the right trigger.

Immediately, Judy dashed to her left, dodging the blast range of her dad's shotgun. However, she miscalculated the width of the blast. It destroyed her right hind paw, along with the gauntlet that covered it. She mumbled her grunts at first as she zipped to the wall of the family house, disappearing from the elder buck's sight. Her instinct balanced her weight on her three paws, keeping her right leg in the air. She turned her head to her dad, who was now her opponent, and bared her rabbit teeth at him. Stu searched over the garden, trying to find her after she vanished from his sight. Her savage side took over once again and she dashed toward him. When she was within lunging range, she grunted, jumping into the air while her momentum was still toward him. Her arms stretched forward, her bottom jaw pulled down, and her eyes were burning with anger as she watched him turn his head to her. Once her forepaws contacted him, the world went into darkness.


	15. Chapter 14: Yelp Old Neighborhood

**Credit**

* All Zootopia characters that debuted here belong to Disney.

* The "Cal" rabbit character Gideon mentioned belong to me.

* The small scene between Gideon and Judy that I made is referring to _Bleach_ episode 169, where Ichigo reached for Rurichiyo Kasumiōji.

* * *

~Second Monday Mid-Morning~

The chubby red fox, Gideon Gray, went to the morning meeting with the rest of Bunnyburrow residents so they could come up with better plans for the next festival. With all residents in the meeting, he was the only predator attending. The rest of the residents were bunnies and sheep. During the meeting, he had a weird feeling in his gut, telling him that something was happening at the farm. Since it wasn't part of the meeting, he chose to ignore it and focus on the meeting instead. He gave some advice and tips on improving the festival. Several hours later, the plans for the festival were settled and sealed. Gideon was able to leave once the meeting ended. While he walked down the road toward his house, he checked on the instinct that alerted him early, now finding it silent and relaxed. He frowned at himself, thinking that he had gotten lazier over time. He huffed as he started to pace faster.

* * *

~Second Tuesday Evening~

At his farm, after he collected the blueberries then loaded them into a box, Gideon put a box of blueberries on top of a piles of boxes, making a thumping noise. He blinked as he heard a shout from his left. He turned in that direction and a male rabbit approached him.

"Gideon! Something appeared at Hopps' house! I think that you're the only mammalian who can handle the uneasy situation and see what is going on. Please go and see what is up there!" the rabbit exclaimed once he was beside the red fox.

The red fox blinked then patted on the rabbit's shoulder as he walked toward the Hopps' house. He replied, "Thanks, Cal. Please look after the blueberries in my absence. I am going to see what is up over there."

Once he reached the Hopps' house, the front porch of the house was crowded with many rabbits and sheep. He wriggled his way forward through the crowd toward the front door. He blinked as he saw the cop rabbit crouching in front of the porch. That was what had drawn the crowd and he noticed that the crowd kept their distance from that rabbit, at least ten to twenty paws. He realized what Cal meant when his assistance was required - the rabbits and the sheep were the prey while Gideon was the only predator. He moved closer to Judy Hopps once he recognized her.

"Judy? Judy Hopps?" he inquired, making sure to keep his tone soft. He slowly reached for the isolated rabbit, "Is that you?"

He saw her head lifting from the ground and glancing at him with comforting gaze. The crowd started small talk to each other quietly as the red fox took a step closer, trying his best not to startle her. He knew from his days as a bully that approaching a target with aggression would cancel any attempt to comfort. When he was at least three paws from his neighbor, he knelt on the ground and slowly stretched his right paw toward her. Fortunately, she returned the gesture by resting her paw on his opening paw pad. He curled his digits and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest then he wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"Oh, G-Gideon..." she mumbled in his chest, startling the crowd from their small talk.

"It's alright, Judy," Gideon cooed, comforting her. He caressed the backside of her folded ear with his right paw as he continued, "You sure attracted attention today."

He few her paws on his chest beside her head as they shared the peaceful atmosphere for a minute. The crowd resumed their small talk, but their discussion was positive rather than confused. Gideon considered that the discussion was complaisant. Judy, however, had a different thought. He felt her paws pushing on his chest to get her face off him, forcing him to loosen his arms to not strain her. He saw her amethyst eyes with his blue eyes. He had forgotten that Judy was different from the rest of victims that he used to bully - all he had to do was to get closer to her to snap her out of her protective stance.

"My instinct... is telling me that... Dawn is somewhere, away... away from the prison. For... Forgive me that I have... borrow you to take... me back to Zootopia," the cop rabbit explained.

He blinked then glanced into her eyes, which were completely round at this point, then he replied, "Hm, alright. That would lessen the crowd here. C'mon, get up and let's go."

They stood up and he started to guide her away from her house, through a bunch of bunnies and sheep, who instinctively moved out of the way. Halfway through the crowd, Gideon remembered the purpose of Judy's being here. By the time they reached the edge of the crowd, he glanced at Officer Hopps and spoke, "So... um, do you know where my pickup truck is?"

She nodded then he continued, "Good. Go and make yourself at home in the white truck. I need to go fetch me key as well as check couple of things."

They walked a few pawsteps away from the crowd then he let her go and watched her patter her way to his vehicle, however, he chose to not question why she was running on her four paws. He needed to find the final puzzle piece, the reason that Judy was present in Bunnyburrow. Once Judy went past the hill and disappeared from his sight, he turned to Hopps house as the crowd dispersed and took their leave, returning to their homes. He worked his way around the building until he reached the backyard, where the carrot garden was. He glanced at the back door of the house and saw a shotgun lying next to the back porch. He also saw something beside the porch, so he moved closer to check it out.

"Oh," he exclaimed, surprising at his discovery.

* * *

~Second Tuesday Evening - Fifteen minutes later~

After Gideon explained to Cal about Judy's presence, the males loaded the boxes of blueberries in Cal's pickup truck. When Cal departed from the front porch of Gideon's house, Gideon walked up to his white pickup truck. He glanced over an open cargo bed and saw that Judy had built something with his neglected things into a custom item - most of the items she used were some leg-length pipes and couple of belts. He cracked a smile, feeling happy that she put them in some use. He opened the driver's door to climb in the truck, shut it and then he started the engine.

* * *

~Second Tuesday Late Evening - An hour later~

Gideon blinked as he heard an alert ringing from the dashboard and glanced at it to see that the fuel gauge was a couple of tenths from the Empty. He glanced up and saw a gasoline station approaching then he pulled his right paw to the window behind him and knocked an index digit on it. He signaled Judy to hide herself. Much to his exultation, he didn't have to explain to her the reason - she picked up his hint and hid herself under the thin blanket.

"Hm," he grunted, steering his pickup truck onto the driveway of the gasoline station.

After he parked the truck next to the fuel pump, he got out then he took one of the nozzles from there then holstered it into his vehicle to fill up. His pointy ears suddenly focused on noise from his vehicle, picking up the sound of taps on the metal frame. He recognized that Judy was sending Morse Code with the taps, telling him that she was thirsty and was needed a cup of water. He patted on top of the frame twice, telling her that he got the message.

"Ah," he blinked, feeling the click from the nozzle that prevented gas from overflowing.

He removed the nozzle from his truck then holstered it up on the fuel pump then glanced at the price and the number of gallons of gasoline. He walked to the store, fetched two sets of evening meals and two bottles of water then paid for them along with the gasoline. He returned to pickup truck, put one of the bottles and one of the evening meals in the open cargo bed then walked to his driver's door and opened it. He sat, put his bottle of water down, shut the door, and then started the engine. Turning his right ear backward, he heard the gulping noise, telling him that she had what she desired.

* * *

~Second Wednesday Afternoon - Eight hours, a night's rest, and a couple meals later~

The white pickup truck slowed to a stop on the side of the road. The driver's door opened, and Gideon stepped out of the vehicle once again. He looked over the open cargo bed of the truck, and saw Judy Hopps shouldering her custom item. She hopped off the cargo bed and stood next to him.

She moved closer to him, leaning on him, "Thank you."

Gideon linked as he felt her mouth on his muzzle. He blinked again as his childhood friend scurried past him. He turned around to see her climbing on the wolf-sized motorcycle, attaching the custom item to her hind leg, and driving off as if it was second nature to her. He finally put two and two together to see that she used his neglected pipes and belts to reach the gear-switching pedal of motorcycle. And that motorcycle was three times the size of a rabbit bicycle. He shook his head and sighed, then walked back to his pickup truck. When he was about to open the driver's door, he flinched as an orange rabbit popped from her hiding spot inside the pickup truck.

"Hey, there," the orange rabbit waved at him from inside.

Gideon blinked as he glanced at the young rabbit. He realized that this rabbit was Judy's sister; Elena Hopps. He opened the driver's door and gave her a concerned gaze while she rested her knees on his seat. He knew that she wasn't with them since he drove Judy back to Zootopia and Elena hadn't been seen in Bunnyburrow for a week, even after Bonnie told him of her escaping.

"Em? What brings you to me?" was his question.

* * *

~Second Thursday - Early Morning~

Nick jogged on his fours in the hall, running toward his chief. He passed the cross-hall where Gideon and Elena stepped out. The orange-furred rabbit turned her head opposite of Nick's direction and then started moving toward his previous location. Gideon turned his head in Nick's direction and walked in that way. He chose to follow the cop fox, knowing that Elena could take care of herself and would be able to find Judy. Gideon, however, wanted to go and see the chief of the canine in blue. A few minutes later, Nick managed to outpace Gideon while the latter tracked him down by scent. He learned that Nick's behavior was similar to Judy's because they walked on four paws. A suspicion rose in his head.

"Hm," Gideon considered as he followed Nick's scent into the meeting room filled with the segregated cops and their chief.

Every mammalian in the meeting room turned their attention to Gideon, included Nick, as Gideon stood at the door.


End file.
